Doktor Eggman/Wystąpienia
Historia Wczesne życie Jako dziecko Ivo Robotnik chciał pójść w ślady swojego dziadka, który był wielkim naukowcem. Kiedyś myślał nawet o tym aby zostać nauczycielem. Jednak ostatecznie jego plany zostały zastąpione marzeniami o podboju świata. Doktor Robotnik zdecydował się wykorzystać swoją inteligencję do znalezienia sposobu na wybudowanie Imperium Eggmana. Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) Doktor Robotnik udał się na Południową Wyspę, kiedy dowiedział się że znalazło się tam sześć potężnych Szmaragdów Chaosu. Naukowiec porwał zwierzęcych mieszkańców wyspy i zamienił ich w roboty, a następnie postawił swoją bazę w Scrap Brain Zone. Wkrótce jego plany zostały pokrzyżowane przez niebieskiego jeża Sonica, który zebrał Szmaragdy Chaosu i uwolnił swoich zwierzęcych przyjaciół, pokonując Robotnika w licznych walkach. SegaSonic the Hedgehog Doktor Robotnik porwał Sonica, Ray'a i Mighty'ego i uwięził ich na swojej wyspie - Eggman Island. Więźniowie uciekli z celi i zdołali przebić się przez pułapki rozstawione przez doktora. Kiedy dotarli do jego wieży, Robotnik aktywował autodestrukcję bazy i uciekł. Ostatecznie Sonic i jego towarzysze opuścili wyspę cali i zdrowi. Natomiast w trakcie ucieczki Robotnika Egg Mobile został uszkodzony i doktor wpadł do oceanu. Sonic the Hedgehog CD Doktor Robotnik zbudował Metal Sonica - mechaniczną kopię Sonica i wystartował kolejną serię badników. Doktor poznał legendę o Małej Planecie, która na jeden miesiąc w roku pojawia się nad jeziorem Never Lake i cechuje się niezrównoważoną chronologią - można na niej swobodnie podróżować do przeszłości, teraźniejszości i przyszłości. Doktor wykorzystał Metal Sonica do rozmieszczenia generatorów badników w przeszłości planety, co pozwoliło mu zawładnąć przyszłością. Aby Mała Planeta nie mogła odlecieć, doktor przykuł ją wielkim łańcuchem do jednego z klifów w pobliżu Never Lake. Kiedy już cała planeta została przez niego podbita, zjawił się Sonic i zniszczył generatory badników oraz zebrał Kamienie Czasu. Robotnik próbował go powstrzymać, ale został pokonany w serii pojedynków. Po tym jak Sonic zniszczył bazę doktora w Metallic Madness, doktor próbował uciec z jednym z Kamieni Czasu. Sonic zniszczył jego Egg Mobile, rzucając kamieniem. W tym czasie Mała Planeta została wyzwolona przez zerwanie łańcucha który zbudował Robotnik. Sonic the Hedgehog 2 16-bit Doktor Robotnik przybył na Westside Island, kiedy dowiedział się że znalazł się tam siódmy Szmaragd Chaosu. Naukowiec porwał okoliczne zwierzątka i wykorzystał je do napędzenia nowej serii badników, która wybudowała wielką kosmiczną stację - Death Egg. Pod kontrolą doktora znalazła się wkrótce cała wyspa, do czasu kiedy wkroczyli Sonic i Tails. Bohaterowie pokonali Robotnika w serii pojedynków i ostatecznie wyzwolili wyspę atakując Metropolis Zone. Robotnik wycofał się do Wing Fortress Zone, gdzie dogonił go Sonic. Robotnik musiał uciekać z fortecy, ale Sonic złapał się jego promu kosmicznego. Na pokładzie Death Egg Sonic pokonał Mecha Sonica, a później stanął do finałowego pojedynku z wielkim robotem pilotowanym przez Robotnika. Ostatecznie maszyna została zniszczona, a Death Egg rozbiło się na powierzchni Ziemi. 8-bit Ośmiobitowa wersja Sonic the Hedgehog 2 ukazała się wcześniej i przedstawiała zupełnie inną wersję wydarzeń. Doktor Robotnik porwał Tailsa - najlepszego przyjaciela Sonica. Następnie wysłał do jeża list, z żądaniem okupu w wysokości siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu. Robotnik uwięził Tailsa w Crystal Egg Zone, skąd wysyłał swoich Mistrzów Robotów do walki z Soniciem. Ostatecznie Sonic pokonał wszystkie roboty, w tym Mecha Sonica, dotarł do bazy Robotnika i pokonał go. Naukowiec zdołał uciec przez teleport, jednocześnie uwalniając Tailsa. Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Po wydarzeniach z Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Death Egg rozbiło się na latającej Anielskiej Wyspie, wgniatając ją swoim ciężarem do oceanu. Robotnik poznał strażnika wyspy - czerwoną kolczatkę Knucklesa. Oszukał go, przedstawiając się jako szlachetny naukowiec prowadzący na swojej kosmicznej stacji badania dla polepszenia świata. Robotnik wmówił Knucklesowi że Sonic i Tails są złoczyńcami, którzy ukradli Szmaragdy Chaosu. Kiedy bohaterowie zjawili się na wyspie, Knuckles zabrał im szmaragdy i ukrył w taki sposób, aby Robotnik mógł je potem znaleźć. Widząc przybycie swoich wrogów doktor rozpoczął również atak na wyspę, pokrywając ją płomieniami. Robotnik brał potem udział w licznych walkach, toczonych z Soniciem i Tailsem. Jednocześnie w Launch Base Zone odbudowywane było jego Death Egg. Kiedy przybyli Sonic i Tails stacja wystartowała i była w pełni sprawna. Robotnik próbował ich zniszczyć, kiedy ci dostali się na pokład. Ostatecznie został pokonany, a Death Egg ponownie rozbiło się na Anielskiej Wyspie. Sonic & Knuckles Po drugiej katastrofie Death Egg Robotnik wysłał swoją latającą fortecę Flying Battery Zone w kierunku Sandopolis Zone, aby móc naprawić kosmiczną stację. Po drodze naukowiec stoczył liczne walki z Soniciem i Tailsem, które zakończyły się w Lava Reef Zone, kiedy to Death Egg miało wystartować. Robotnik nakłonił wtedy Knucklesa do walki z niebieskim jeżem. Kiedy rywale byli zajęci swoim sporem, Robotnik ukradł Główny Szmaragd planując wykorzystać go do zasilenia swojego Death Egg. Po tym jak Knuckles chciał odzyskać wielki szmaragd został porażony przez Robotnika, tym samym kończąc z nim współpracę. Death Egg wystartowało, a Sonic i Tails zaczęli je gonić. Robotnik wysłał swoje EggRobo i Mecha Sonica do Sky Sanctuary Zone, aby spowolnić bohaterów. Mimo tego Sonic i Tails dostali się na pokład Death Egg. Robotnik wystawił do walki wielkiego robota zasilanego przez Główny Szmaragd. Jednakże maszyna została pokonana i naukowiec próbował uciec z walącego się Death Egg. Mimo że to mu się udało, to nadal ścigał go Hyper Sonic. Ostatecznie Robotnik został pokonany, a Główny Szmaragd wrócił na Anielską Wyspę. Sonic Spinball Doktor Robotnik podbił Planetę Mobius i znajdującą się tam Mount Mobius przerobił na swoją Veg-O-Fortress. Forteca została wyposażona w pinballowy system ochronny. Kiedy Sonic i Tails zbliżali się do bazy zostali zestrzeleni i niebieskie jeż musiał przebić się przez obronę Robotnika. Ostatecznie forteca została zniszczona, a Planetę Mobius ocalił Sonic. Sonic Chaos Doktor Robotnik wrócił na Południową Wyspę i zaczął przeprowadzać eksperymenty na Szmaragdach Chaosu. W wyniku badań stracił większość szmaragdów i zachował tylko jeden. Jednocześnie doprowadził do destabilizacji Południowej Wyspy i zagroził jej zatonięciem. Ostatecznie Sonic i Tails pokonali go i odzyskali szmaragdy. Robotnikowi udało się jednak uciec. Sonic Triple Trouble Doktor Robotnik zebrał wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu, ale jeden z jego badników zgubił je po drodze i został mu tylko jeden. Robotnik oszukał Knucklesa, nakłaniając go do przeszkadzania Sonicowi i Tailsowi w ich misji odzyskiwania szmaragdów. Robotnik wyposażył Knucklesa w specjalnego robota, ale kolczatka przegrał i doktor postanowił uwięzić go w Atomic Destroyer Zone. Ostatecznie Sonic i Tails dotarli do bazy, pokonali Metal Sonica i zabrali Szmaragd Chaosu uciekającemu Robotnikowi. Następnie uwolnili Knucklesa. Razem z nim i wszystkimi szmaragdami uciekli z bazy. Knuckles’ Chaotix W wyniku działania Głównego Szmaragdu z oceanu wyłoniła się tajemnicza wyspa. Doktor Robotnik przybył na nią w celu zebrania potężnych Pierścieni Chaosu. Kiedy na wyspie zjawili się również inni ciekawscy, Robotnik uwięził ich wszystkich. Przybysze zostali potem uratowani przez Knucklesa, do którego dołączyli Heavy i Bomb - dwa badniki które zdradziły swojego stwórcę. Robotnik został przez nich pokonany w serii pojedynków, więc w tej sytuacji wysłał do walki Metal Sonica, ulepszonego do formy Metal Sonic Kai. W ostateczności robot został zniszczony, a spokój wrócił na nową wyspę. Sonic Labyrinth Doktor Robotnik po raz kolejny wrócił na Południową Wyspę, gdzie znalazł drzemiącego Sonica. Kiedy jeż spał Robotnik przyczepił mu spowalniające buty, które zbudował przy wykorzystaniu energii Szmaragdów Chaosu. Więc aby zdjąć buty, Sonic musiał zdobyć Szmaragdy Chaosu, które Robotnik ukrył w skonstruowanym przez siebie labiryncie. Ostatecznie jeż posłużył się swoim Spin Dashem do zignorowania negatywnych efektów butów i pokonał Robotnika. Sonic the Fighters Doktor Robotnik wybudował najnowszą stację Death Egg II i planował podbić cały świat. Sonic i jego przyjaciele zorganizowali turniej walk o to, kto zniszczy Death Egg II. Zwycięzca turnieju dostał się na Death Egg II, pokonał Metal Sonica, a potem Robotnika. Death Egg II ostatecznie dokonało autodestrukcji, lecz Robotnik i Metal Sonic przetrwali i polecieli z powrotem w kierunku Ziemi. Sonic 3D Blast Doktor Robotnik poznał lokalizację Wyspy Flicky, na które mieszkały ptaki z innego wymiaru - Flicky. Naukowiec planował je porwać i wykorzystać ich unikalne zdolności do zdobycia Szmaragdów Chaosu. Jednak ostatecznie na wyspę przybyli Sonic, Tails i Knuckles i wyzwolili porwane Flicky. Pokonany przez niebieskiego jeża Robotnik musiał opuścić wyspę z pustymi rękami. Sonic R Doktor Robotnik zorganizował wyścigi o tytuł najszybszej istoty na świecie. Zapisał do nich swoje roboty: Metal Sonica, Tails Dolla, Metal Knucklesa i EggRobo. Wszystko to miało na celu zwabienie Sonica w pułapkę. Trasy były tak zaplanowane, że na każdej znajdował się Szmaragd Chaosu. Niebieski jeż miał doprowadzić Robotnika i jego pomocników do szmaragdów, ale plan ten się nie powiódł i Sonic oraz jego przyjaciele zabezpieczyli szmaragdy. Sonic Blast Po powrocie na Południową Wyspę Doktor Robotnik próbował zastrzelić Sonica promieniem laserowym. Zamiast tego trafił w Szmaragd Chaosu, który rozsypał się na kilka fragmentów. Mimo wszystko Robotnik był bardzo zadowolony z rezultatu, ponieważ mógł wykorzystać odłamki do zasilenia swojej nowej bazy - Silver Castle Zone. W ostateczności odłamki odzyskali Sonic i Knuckles, a Robotnik stracił swoją fortecę i został pokonany. Sonic Pocket Adventure Doktor Robotnik wrócił do porywania zwierzątek i wykorzystywania ich jako napęd dla swoich robotów. Naukowiec zbudował również kosmiczną stację Gigantic Angel Zone, połączona z latającą fortecą Aerobase Zone, oraz odbudował Mecha Sonica. Najprawdopodobniej znowu oszukał Knucklesa i nakłonił go do walki z Soniciem. Doktor stoczył z jeżem kilka pojedynków. Kiedy Sonic pokonał Knucklesa i zdobył Szmaragd Chaosu, zjawił się Robotnik i ukradł go, zostawiając bohaterów w walącej się jaskini. Doktor wrócił do swojej bazy w Gigantic Angel Zone, gdzie zastawił pułapkę na Sonica. Nie podziałała jednak i Robotnik próbował zniszczyć jeża przy wykorzystaniu swojego robota. Kiedy i to się nie udało naukowiec uciekł do Last Utopia Zone i wykorzystał robota zasilanego przez Szmaragd Chaosu. Sonic pokonał go i odzyskał szmaragd. Wówczas Robotnik planował uciec, ale musiał zmierzyć się z Super Soniciem w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Jego ostatni robot został w końcu zniszczony, a Sonic dobił jego Egg Mobile. Sonic Adventure Doktor Eggman poznał legendę Chaosa - starożytnego boga zniszczenia, który rósł w siłę wraz z każdym wchłoniętym Szmaragdem Chaosu. Naukowiec postanowił go poskromić i wykorzystać do zniszczenia Station Square i postawienia Imperium Eggmana na jego ruinach. Doktor dobrze przygotował się do kolejnego planu: zbudował bazę Final Egg głęboko w dżungli w Mystic Ruins. Powstała tam nowa seria robotów, zwana serią E, oraz latająca forteca Egg Carrier. Eggman przetestował dwa nowe modele robotów: E-102 Gammę i E-101 Betę. Gamma okazał się silniejszy więc Eggman postanowił przyjąć go do załogi Egg Carriera i wybudować więcej robotów podobnych do niego. Beta jednak naciskał na doktora i ostatecznie Eggman postanowił zabrać również Betę, ale pod warunkiem przerobienia go na lepszego robota. Kiedy wszystko było gotowe Eggman poleciał na Anielską Wyspę i wysadził Główny Szmaragd, uwalniając Chaosa. Następnie udał się na krótko do Station Square, aby zobaczyć jak Chaos radzi sobie w walce z Soniciem. Nazajutrz Eggman zaatakował Sonica i Tailsa, kiedy ci próbowali zanieść Szmaragd Chaosu do warsztatu. Doktor zażądał od nich szmaragdu, a kiedy spotkał się z odmową zaatakował ich przy użyciu Egg Horneta. Mimo że został pokonany przez bohaterów, to udało mu się podstępem wykraść Szmaragd Chaosu z dłoni Tailsa. Eggman przywołał Chaosa i nakarmił go pierwszym szmaragdem. Stwór zmienił swoją formę i Eggman wyjaśnił wówczas swój plan. Następnie razem z Chaosem 1 zniknął aby poszukać nowych szmaragdów. Kiedy Sonic i Tails zdobyli srebrny Szmaragd Chaosu w Casinopolis, Eggman zaatakował ich. Doktor potraktował bohaterów środkiem usypiającym i zabrał szmaragd. Następnie udał się do hotelu w Station Square i w restauracji spotkał się z Chaosem 1. Jego tropem podążył również Knuckles, który myślał że Eggman miał przy sobie odłamek Głównego Szmaragdu. Korzystając z okazji Eggman dał Chaosowi 1 kolejny szmaragd i stwór zmienił się w Chaosa 2. Doktor przetestował nowego Chaosa na czerwone kolczatce. Kiedy Knuckles pokonał Chaosa 2 zażądał od Eggmana wyjaśnień. Wówczas doktor oszukał go, mówiąc że Sonic i Tails chcą ukraść odłamki Głównego Szmaragdu. Knuckles uwierzył mu i zaatakował Sonica i Tailsa. W wyniku walki bohaterowie utracili dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu, które zdobył Eggman. Doktor nakarmił nimi Chaosa 2 i potwór zmienił się w Chaosa 4. Sonic, Tails i Knuckles wspólnie pokonali potwora, ale Eggman zebrał jego szczątki i uciekł na Egg Carrier. Sonic i Tails próbowali go dogonić, lecz Eggman zestrzelił ich Tornado przez strzał z głównego działa Egg Carriera. Latająca forteca przeleciała nad Station Square i wówczas uciekł z niej jeden z Flickych. Eggman porwał wcześniej tego Flicky, ponieważ miał przy sobie Szmaragd Chaosu. Nie chcąc tracić szmaragdu doktor wysłał robota ZERO w celu odzyskania ptaka. Równocześnie doktor wysłał swoje roboty z Serii E-100 na poszukiwanie żaby, która połknęła Szmaragd Chaosu i ogon Chaosa. Właściwą żabę znalazł Gamma, za co otrzymał od Eggmana nagrodę. Pozostałe roboty zostały wygnane z pokładu statku. W międzyczasie wrócił również ZERO, który przyprowadził ze sobą ptaka i Amy. Eggman wyznaczył Gammie zadanie przyprowadzenia ptaka. W tym czasie Egg Carrier przelatywał nad Mystic Ruins i dogonili go Sonic i Tails w nowym Tornado 2. Tym razem udało im się zniszczyć główne działo okrętu i wylądować na nim. Eggman transformował Egg Carrier w tryb defensywny, aby utrudnić bohaterom dostanie się na mostek. Później złapał Amy, która chciała uciec z ptakiem. Doktor zabrał im Szmaragd Chaosu i wysłał E-102 Gammę do rozprawienia się z Soniciem i Tailsem. Po tym jak doktor poleciał na środek pokładu, Egg Carrier został transformowany w tryb ofensywny. Eggman złapał Biga, który chciał uciec z Żabkiem. Doktor zabrał żabę i wyciągnął z niej Szmaragd Chaosu. Następnie rzucił dwa szmaragdy i żabę Chaosowi 4. Potwór przemienił się w Chaosa 6. Big odzyskał potem swojego żabiego przyjaciela, a Sonic pokonał Chaosa 6. Doktor przeklął Sonica i uciekł ze spadającego Egg Carriera. Niebieski jeż ścigał naukowca, ale nie zdołał go złapać. Eggman rozbił się w Station Square. Pozbawiony Egg Carriera i Chaosa postanowił zniszczyć miasto innym sposobem. Wykorzystał ogromny pocisk do wysadzenia metropolii, ale okazał się on być niewypałem. Eggman postanowił zdetonować go ręcznie, ale Tails uprzedził go i rozbroił bombę. W tej sytuacji Eggman próbował zniszczyć lisa za pomocą swojego Egg Walkera. Robot został jednak zniszczony i Eggman uciekł do Final Egg. Tam podążył za nim Sonic. Doktor i jego arcywróg stoczyli ostatni pojedynek w bazie. Eggman wykorzystał robota o nazwie Egg Viper, ale został pokonany a jego bazę zniszczono. Po klęsce Eggman uciekł i planował wyciągnąć swojego asa w rękawie. Kiedy przemierzał dżunglę w Mystic Ruins został jednak zaatakowany przez Chaosa, który przeżył. Doktor rozbił się na Anielskiej Wyspie, gdzie został odnaleziony przez Knucklesa. Chaos w tym czasie zebrał Szmaragdy Chaosu i pokonał Knucklesa. Eggman i kolczatka zostali znalezieni przez Sonica i Tailsa, który byli zszokowani informacją o tym, że potwór przeżył. Doktor Eggman wycofał się i ze swojej tajnej bazy wyciągnął drugi Egg Carrier. Kiedy Perfect Chaos zbuntował się i zniszczył Station Square wielką powodzią, Eggman przybył na pokładzie swojej nowej fortecy. Egg Carrier 2 został jednak szybko zniszczony przez Perfect Chaosa. Ostatecznie Super Sonic pokonał stwora i zneutralizował jego gniew. Po tym jak Chaos odszedł razem z Tikal, Eggman wymienił się spojrzeniami ze swoim arcywrogiem i odleciał. Sonic Shuffle Doktor Eggman udał się za Soniciem i jego przyjaciół do Maginaryworld, w celu zdobycia Precioustone. Jego plany zostały jednak po raz kolejny pokrzyżowane. Sonic Adventure 2 Doktor Eggman przypadkowo znalazł dziennik swojego dziadka - Profesora Geralda Robotnika. Dowiedział się z niego, że dziadek pracował nad ściśle tajną wojskową bronią około 50 lat temu. Eggman zaatakował wojskową bazę na Prison Island i dotarł do najgłębszego pomieszczenia. Po umieszczeniu Szmaragdu Chaosu i wpisaniu hasła (MARIA) w konsoli Eggman odkrył, że tajną bronią był czarny jeż Shadow, którego początkowo pomylił z Soniciem. W podziękowaniu za przebudzenie Shadow z łatwością zniszczył wielkiego robota B-3x Hot Shot. Przed odejściem powiedział Eggmanowi, aby przyniósł więcej Szmaragdów Chaosu na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK. W trakcie poszukiwania szmaragdów Eggman znalazł Główny Szmaragd, o który kłócili się Knuckles i Rouge. Korzystając z okazji doktor próbował go ukraść, ale Knuckles zniszczył wielki szmaragd. Eggman postanowił wycofać się do swojej bazy i dać kolczatce spokój. Po drodze doktor oczyścił okolicę z robotów GUN. Kiedy wrócił do bazy zaczął budować teleport na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK, kiedy nagle ujrzał w wiadomościach Shadowa kradnącego Szmaragd Chaosu. Doktor jak najszybciej ukończył teleport i dostał się na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK. Kiedy dotarł do centralnego pomieszczenia kontrolnego odnalazł Shadowa. Czarny jeż przedstawił mu Armatę Zaćmienia - broń o mocy zdolnej do niszczenia planet. Shadow powiedział, że broń potrzebuje Szmaragdów Chaosu i wtedy będzie zdolna do siania terroru na ogromną skalę. Rozmowę bohaterów podsłuchiwała nietoperzyca Rouge, która chciała się przyłączyć, oferując swoje zdolności łowczyni skarbów i jeden Szmaragd Chaosu. Eggman zgodził się, nie mając wielkiego wyboru. Tak więc drużyna złoczyńców zdobyła trzy Szmaragdy Chaosu. Zgodnie z informacjami od Rouge organizacja GUN przechowywała trzy pozostałe Szmaragdy Chaosu na Prison Island. Eggman zaplanował kradzież, rozdzielając zadania pomiędzy swoją drużynę. Kiedy doktor odwracałby uwagę wojska, Shadow miał wkraść się do zbrojowni i podłożyć ładunki wybuchowe. Rouge w tym czasie miała skorzystać z zamieszania i ukraść Szmaragdy Chaosu. Doktor ustalił że od momentu podłożenia bomby złoczyńcy będą mieli 15 minut na ucieczkę, zanim wyspa zostanie wysadzona w powietrze. Po przystąpieniu do działania doktor zaatakował zaplecze wojskowe na wybrzeżu. Po oczyszczeniu go z robotów Shadow i Rouge mieli wykonać swoje zadania, ale przeszkodziło im w tym pojawienie się Amy, która pomyliła Shadowa z Soniciem. Doktor kazał swojej drużynie ruszać, obiecując że sam zajmie się dziewczyną. W złapaniu Amy przeszkodził mu jednak Tails, który przybył w swoim samolocie Cyclone. Eggman postanowił dać lisowi spokój, ale obiecał że kiedy następnym razem się spotkają to nie będzie miał tyle szczęścia. Eggman kazał następnie nastawić bombę natychmiast, aby nie marnować więcej czasu. Kiedy minęło sporo czasu Eggman skontaktował się z Shadowem i Rouge, każąc im jak najszybciej wracać zanim wyspa wyleci w powietrze. Mimo kilku niepowodzeń, wszyscy złoczyńcy wrócili na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK ze szmaragdami. thumb|Doktor Eggman ogłasza świata początek swojego panowania Mając już sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu doktor postanowił zademonstrować swoją potęgę. Wykorzystując Armatę Zaćmienia wysadził połowę Księżyca. Następnie postawił Prezydentowi ultimatum: kraj miał skapitulować w ciągu 24 godzin, bo inaczej czekałaby go zagłada. Eggman nie był jednak zadowolony z rezultatu, ponieważ Prezydent wciąż nie zamierzał się poddawać, a Armata Zaćmienia potrzebowała czasu na oddanie kolejnego strzału. Poza tym doktor był wściekły na Rouge za to, że ta nie otrzymał od niej ostatniego Szmaragdu Chaosu. Nietoperzyca pokazała mu informację w gazecie, mówiącą o tym że Tails otrzymał Szmaragd Chaosu w nagrodę za ocalenie Station Square od ataku rakietowego. Eggman zarządził powrót na Ziemię i przygotowanie się do odzyskania szmaragdu. Shadow i Rouge udali się w pościg za Tailsem. Eggman otrzymał od nich informację o tym, że lis i jego przyjaciele kierują się do ukrytej bazy. Doktor czekał na nich i w odpowiednim momencie wyszedł im naprzeciw. Eggman przywołał swojego Egg Golema, ale Sonic uszkodził mechanizm sterujący robota. Doktor musiał rozprawić się ze swoją kreacją, a Sonic i jego przyjaciele uciekli w tym czasie do promu kosmicznego i polecieli na ARK. Eggman poinformował Rouge o zbliżającym się zagrożeniu i podał jej hasło do głównego komputera. Później, razem z Shadowem, obserwował na swoim radarze dwa sygnały emitowane przez Szmaragdy Chaosu. Doktor domyślił się, że Sonic i jego przyjaciele posługują się fałszywym Szmaragdem Chaosu. Eggman udał się na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK i złapał Amy. Następnie zwołał Sonica i Tailsa, każąc im oddać Szmaragd Chaosu w zamian za życie dziewczyny. Doktor domyślił się że niebieski jeż chciał go oszukać i zamknął go za to w kapsule. Następnie stwierdził, że Sonic chciał mu podłożyć fałszywy szmaragd, na co Tails zapytał się go jak na to wpadł. Mając już pewność że chciano go oszukać, Eggman wystrzelił kapsułę z niebieskim jeżem w przestrzeń kosmiczną i tam ją zdetonował. Następnie zażądał od Tailsa prawdziwego szmaragdu, obiecując że puści go wolno. Jednak lis postanowił pomścić Sonica i zaatakował Eggmana. Doktor został pokonany, ale zdołał wymknąć się ze Szmaragdem Chaosu. Po drodze do centralnego pomieszczenia kontrolnego poinformował Shadowa o tym, że intruz zbliża się do lufy Armaty Zaćmienia i należy go wyeliminować. Ostatecznie doktor umieścił ostatni szmaragd w Armacie Zaćmienia i zaczął przedwcześnie cieszyć się ze swojego tryumfu. Okazało się że Shadow oszukał doktora. Zamiast wystrzelić, Kosmiczna Kolonia ARK zaczęła kierować się do zderzenia z Ziemią. Eggman odkrył że jego dziadek uknuł plan zemsty na ludzkości, za to że wojsko zabiło jego wnuczkę Marię. Eggman spotkał się z Rouge i pozostałymi bohaterami, aby przekazać im pamiętnik swego dziadka. Był również zaskoczony tym, że Sonic przeżył. Mimo wszystko postanowił podjąć z nim współpracę w celu zatrzymania ARK. Bohaterowie i złoczyńcy zaplanowali wykorzystanie Głównego Szmaragdu do zatrzymania energii Szmaragdów Chaosu. Eggman i Tails oczyścili drogę do rdzenia kolonii, pozwalając Sonicowi, Knucklesowi i Rouge wkroczyć z Głównym Szmaragdem. Ostatecznie Sonic i Shadow zatrzymali kolonię. Czarny jeż, jak się wszystkim wydawało, przypłacił to życiem. Po otrzymaniu informacji o śmierci Shadowa, Eggman i Tails rozmawiali ze sobą na temat ostatnich wydarzeń. Doktor wyjawił lisowi, że Gerald stanowił kiedyś dla niego wzór i nie mógł uwierzyć, że chciał zniszczyć świat. Po rozmowie z Tailsem Eggman i pozostali postanowili wrócić z powrotem na Ziemię. Sonic Advance Doktor Eggman powrócił do porywania zwierzątek i zamieniania ich w roboty. Naukowiec wybudował kosmiczną stację Cosmic Angel Zone, oraz skonstruował Mecha Knucklesa. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles i Amy sprzymierzyli się ze sobą, aby wspólnie pokonać doktora. Bohaterowie stoczyli liczne walki z doktorem, po drodze zbierając Szmaragdy Chaosu, w trakcie których zniszczony został Mecha Knuckles. Po tym jak Sonic pokonał Eggman w X-Zone, doktor uciekł na Księżyc. Super Sonic ścigał go tam i zniszczył Super Egg Robota, ostatecznie zaprowadzając ponowny pokój na świecie. Sonic Advance 2 Doktor Eggman powrócił z kolejnym planem podboju świata, porywając zwierzątka i budując kolejną kosmiczną stację - Egg Utopia. Naukowiec porwał Cream i Tailsa, oraz oszukał Knucklesa i nakłonił go do walki z Soniciem. Niebieski jeż ocalił Cream w Leaf Forest, Tailsa w Music Plant, a Knucklesa pokonał w Sky Canyon. Wkrótce wszyscy bohaterowie zjednoczyli się i pokonali Super Eggrobo Z na stacji XX, doprowadzając do zniszczenia Egg Utopii. Eggman jednak nie poddał się i za sterami zamaskowanego robota porwał kilka zwierzątek i matkę Cream - Vanillę. Sonic, który zebrał Szmaragdy Chaosu, zmienił się w Super Sonica i ostatecznie pokonał doktora na dobre, ratując swoich przyjaciół. Sonic Pinball Party Spokój ponownie zapanował, po tym jak Sonic pokrzyżował ostatni plan Doktora Eggmana. Jednak zły naukowiec nie zamierzał się jeszcze poddawać. Eggman zorganizował turniej pinballowy Egg Cup Tournament w Casinopolis, jednocześnie porywając przy tym zwierzątka i zamieniając je w roboty. Doktor wyprał mózgi Tailsa i Amy, zmuszając ich do zmierzenia się z Soniciem w turnieju. Kiedy Metal Sonic został pokonany Eggman zjawił się we własnej osobie i wyzwał Sonica na dodatkowy mecz. Ostatecznie niebieski jeż pokonał naukowca i ocalił swoich przyjaciół. Sonic Heroes Doktor Eggman zbudował wielką powietrzną flotę i zamierzał ją wykorzystać do podboju świata w 3 dni. Zanim udało mu się tego dokonać został zdradzony przez Metal Sonica i zamknięty na pokładzie własnego okrętu flagowego. Eggman wynajął agencję Chaotix, dostarczając im krótkofalówkę, aby ta wyciągnęła go z celi. W trakcie wydarzeń z gry Eggman wręczał detektywom różne misje, o mało nie ujawniając przy tym swojej prawdziwej tożsamości. Kiedy Chaotix uwolnili go okazało się, że Vector od początku wiedział że klientem był Eggman. Doktor obiecał im zapłacić zgodnie z obietnicą, jak tylko podbije świat. Chaotix wiedzieli że Eggman nie miał im czym zapłacić, dlatego Charmy rzucił się na doktora i poturbował go swoim żądłem. Eggman wyjawił potem kto uwięził go w celu podbicia świata. Kiedy Metal Sonic transformował się w Metal Madness, Eggman wyjaśnił że robot skopiował dane bohaterów i stał się niepokonany. Na szczęście wszyscy mieli przy sobie Szmaragdy Chaosu, ale nawet wtedy doktor zaznaczył że ich szanse na zwycięstwo są niskie. Ostatecznie cztery drużyny połączyły siły i wspólnie pokonały robota. Eggman próbował się wówczas wymknąć, ale Chaotix zaczęli go gonić, domagając się swojej zapłaty. Shadow the Hedgehog W trakcie inwazji Black Arms na Ziemię Doktor Eggman dołączył się do wojny z kosmicznymi najeźdźcami. Stał się jednak celem ataku nie tylko Black Arms, ale również GUN oraz Sonica i jego przyjaciół. Cryptic Castle Po powrocie do swojej bazy w nawiedzonym zamku Eggman poprosił Shadowa o pomoc w rozpaleniu 5 latarń. Miały one aktywować systemy obronne zamku, atakowanego przez Black Arms. Niezależnie od tego czy doktor otrzymał pomoc czy też nie będzie bossem poziomu. Kiedy Shadow próbował zdobyć Szmaragd Chaosu, Eggman wyciągnął swojego robota Egg Breakera i zaatakował jeża, nie pozwalając mu zabrać drogocennego kamienia. Ostatecznie został pokonany przez Shadowa i Amy. Circus Park Doktor Eggman zbudował wielki park rozrywki, wykorzystując pierścienie zebrane z całego świata. Park został zaatakowany przez roboty GUN. Eggman poprosił Shadowa o zniszczenie wszystkich robotów atakujących Circus Park, dając jeżowi możliwość zdobycia szmaragdu. Shadow może pomóc doktorowi, lub zabrać pierścienie z parku. Sky Troops Zdenerwowany tym że kosmici niszczą pobliskie miasto Eggman postanowił ich zatrzymać, aby miał gdzie zbudować swoje Imperium Eggmana. Doktor wysłał resztki swojej powietrznej floty do walki z latającymi ruinami Black Arms. Eggman odkrył, że ich słabym punktem były zielone kryształy, które po zniszczeniu odbierały ruinom zdolność do latania. Shadow może pomóc doktorowi, lub zniszczyć jego flotę. Mad Matrix Shadow i Espio włamali się do głównego komputera Doktora Eggmana, dlatego naukowiec postanowił ich zatrzymać atakując swoim Egg Breakerem. Jednak ostatecznie został pokonany a intruzi uciekli z cyberprzestrzeni. Iron Jungle Doktor Eggman postanowił wycofać się do swojej bazy, aby opracować nową strategię walki z flotą Black Arms. Naukowiec wykorzystał Egg Balloon do ucieczki, którą ubezpieczały Egg Pawny i Shadow Androidy. Jednakże na ogonie nadal siedziały mu roboty GUN. Shadow może pomóc w wyeliminowaniu robotów, lub też wesprzeć E-123 Omegę w niszczeniu Egg Balloona. Niezależnie od tego jaka misja zostanie wykonana Shadow będzie próbował uzyskać od Eggmana odpowiedź na to czy jest androidem. Wykorzystując amnezję jeża Eggman wmówił mu że to prawda i Shadow jest jego robotem. OAstatecznie Shadow i Omega połączyli siły i pokonali Egg Breakera. Black Comet Doktor Eggman przybył na Czarną Kometę, chcąc otrzymać Szmaragdy Chaosu od Shadowa. Kiedy jeż odmówił mu, wściekły doktor zaatakował go swoim Egg Dealerem. Został jednak pokonany i Shadow zyskał ostatni Szmaragd Chaosu. Twierdząc że nikt nie może mu rozkazywać, Shadow wykończył Eggmana zabójczym ciosem. Lava Shelter Doktor Eggman postanowił wycofać się do swojej bazy w Lava Shelter, którą otoczyły roboty GUN. Shadow może pomóc doktorowi w aktywowaniu systemów obronnych bazy, lub też wesprzeć Omegę w dostaniu się do centrum bazy. W wypadku aktywowania systemów obronnych Eggman zamierzał odebrać Szmaragdy Chaosu od Shadowa, którego uznawał za swojego robota. Jeż odmówił mu jednak, twierdząc że zebrał szmaragdy w celu zniszczenia stwórcy. Wściekły doktor zaatakował go swoim Egg Dealerem. Został jednak pokonany i Shadow zyskał ostatni Szmaragd Chaosu. Następnie uznał że jest kopią Shadowa, ale z mocą szmaragdów stanie się jeszcze potężniejszy od niego. Ostatecznie Shadow wykończył Eggmana zabójczym ciosem. W wypadku wsparcia Omegi Doktor Eggman zaatakował jeża i robota, pragnąc przerobić ich na złom. Wściekły doktor zaatakował go swoim Egg Dealerem. Został jednak pokonany i Shadow zyskał ostatni Szmaragd Chaosu. Następnie postanowił wybudować imperium Shadow Androidów, eliminując przy tym Eggmana. Cosmic Fall Doktor Eggman udał się na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK. Spotkał tam Shadowa i zażądał od niego Szmaragdów Chaosu, oraz kazał mu opuścić kolonię, która była dziedzictwem jego dziadka. Kiedy jeż odmówił mu, wściekły doktor zaatakował go swoim Egg Dealerem. Został jednak pokonany i Shadow zyskał ostatni Szmaragd Chaosu. Shadow uznał się za strażnika ARK i kazał Eggmanowi opuścić stację i nigdy na nią nie wracać. Last Story Doktor Eggman, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy i Rouge dostali się na Czarną Kometę, aby powstrzymać Shadowa przed oddaniem Black Doomowi Szmaragdów Chaosu. Nie udało im się to jednak, ponieważ kosmita zabrał szmaragdy i wykonał na nich Kontrolę Chaosu, która teleportowała kometę na powierzchnię Ziemi. Okazało się, że kometa zacznie zagnieżdżać się w powierzchnię planety i zatruje atmosferę trującym gazem. Black Doom wyjawił, że jego plan polega na zniewoleniu ludzi i wykorzystaniu ich jako pokarmu dla swoich larw. Eggman i jego towarzysze nie chcieli dopuścić do tego i próbowali walczyć, ale zostali sparaliżowani przez rozpylony gaz. Black Doom rzucił ich na pożarcie swoim larwom. Na szczęście Shadow postanowił ocalić planetę i powstrzymać Black Dooma. Czarny jeż ruszył w pościg za kosmitą, a Eggman i pozostali zagrzewali go do kontynuowania walki. Później bohaterowie usłyszeli nagranie Profesora Geralda Robotnika, w którym naukowiec wytłumaczył że stworzył Armatę Zaćmienia w celu zniszczenia Czarnej Komety. Eggmanowi spodobał się ten plan i dzięki temu odzyskał wiarę w swojego dziadka, po tym jak ten niemalże zniszczył Ziemię. Po opuszczeniu komety Eggman poinformował Shadowa o tym, że jest oryginałem a nie mechaniczną kopią. Po tym jak kometa została zniszczona, Eggman próbował wymknąć się ze Szmaragdami Chaosu, ale Knuckles usłyszał to i zaczął go gonić. Sonic Battle Historia Sonica W ręce Doktora Eggmana dostał się Gizoid - starożytny robot bojowy. Eggman dał mu Szmaragd Chaosu i próbował zmusić do wykonywania rozkazów. Gizoid nie reagował jednak, co doprowadziło Eggmana do złości. Doktor zabrał mu Szmaragd Chaosu i pobrał potrzebne dane. Następnie porzucił robota na plaży w Emerald Town. Wykorzystując pobrane dane i eksperymenty na Szmaragdach Chaosu doktor zbudował swoje własne Gizoidy - E-121 Phi, które były zasilane odłamkami szmaragdów. Z części starych robotów doktor zbudował Chaos Gammę, którego potem wysłał w celu odzyskania Gizoida. Aby zarobić nieco pieniędzy doktor sprzedał część swoich Guard Robo. Historia Rouge Doktor Eggman wysłał swoje Phi i Chaos Gammę w celu odzyskania Emerla, ponieważ bardzo szybko zrozumiał że popełnił błąd pozbywając się Gizoida. Włamując się do rządowego komputera doktor dowiedział się, że potrzebował siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu i hasła w celu utworzenia połączenia z Gizoidem. Doktor został potem nakryty przez Rouge na włamywaniu się do komputera. Korzystając z okazji przetestował swojego E-121 Phi na nietoperzycy. Robot został jednak zniszczony i upuścił odłamek szmaragdu. Eggman wycofał się do swojej bazy, obiecując zemstę. Historia Knucklesa Doktor Eggman wysłał swojego najnowszego Phi do walki z Knucklesem i Emerlem, kiedy spotkał ich na plaży w Emerald Town. Phi został jednak zniszczony i bohaterowie odzyskali Szmaragd Chaosu. Eggman wycofał się do swojej bazy Gimme Shelter, po drodze wysyłając kolejnego Phi. Kiedy drugi Phi został zniszczony Eggman uciekł do bazy, w rzeczywistości celowo wabiąc tam Knucklesa i Emerla. Doktor złapał Knucklesa w swoją pułapkę, zaprojektowaną początkowo dla Sonica. Następnie Eggman postanowił wrócić do swoich spraw, wysyłając Chaos Gammę do porwania Emerla. Ostatecznie bohaterowie pokonali robota i uciekli z bazy. Historia Cream Doktor Eggman sfałszował informację o lokalizacji kolejnego Szmaragdu Chaosu, co pozwoliło mu odciągnąć Sonica i Tailsa od Gizoida. Doktor porwał Cream i Emerla i uwięził ich w Gimme Shelter. Następnie planował zwabić Sonica w pułapkę, posługując się zakładnikami. Po powrocie okazało się jednak, że więźniów nie było na miejscu. Eggman zaczął rozglądać się po bazie, aż w końcu wpadł we własną pułapkę. Sonic i jego przyjaciele naśmiewali się potem z doktora. Historia Emerla Phi zostały zniszczone, a Chaos Gamma przestał odpowiadać na rozkazy. Doktor Eggman nie zamierzał się jednak poddawać i posłużył się swoją najpotężniejszą bronią. Naukowiec ogłosił Sonicowi i jego przyjaciołom, że zbudował Death Egg i potężną broń o nazwie Final Egg Blaster, która może niszczyć całe gwiazdy. Eggman czekał na pokładzie swojej kosmicznej stacji na Emerla. Gizoid zjawił się wkrótce i pokonał naukowca. Eggman błagał go o litość i korzystając z jego nieuwagi wystrzelił z Final Egg Blastera. Strzał był na tyle potężny, że zniszczył kilka pobliskich gwiazd. Eggman liczył na to, że Emerl podda się jego woli, ponieważ Gizoid może przejść pod kontrolę tego kto dysponuje niesamowitą mocą. Jednak Emerl zmienił się w Ultimate Emerla i planował zniszczyć Ziemię przy użyciu Final Egg Blastera. Eggman chciał go powstrzymać, ale został odepchnięty. Ostatecznie Sonic został zmuszony do zniszczenia Emerla. Sonic Advance 3 Z danych pozostałych po Emerlu Doktor Eggman zbudował Gemerla. Następnie zebrał wszystkie siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu i wykorzystał je do wykonania Kontroli Chaosu, która rozdzieliła świat na siedem obszarów. Aby nie dopuścić do odnowienia świata zabezpieczył również Główny Szmaragd. Eggman i Gemerl ruszyli potem do walki z Soniciem i jego przyjaciółmi, ale w każdym z pojedynków zostali pokonani i utracili Szmaragdy Chaosu. Do ostatecznego starcia doszło pod Ołtarzem Szmaragdów, kiedy to Sonic i jego przyjaciele pokonali Hyper Eggrobo. W trakcie ucieczki Gemerl wykrył Szmaragdy Chaosu i zabrał je Sonicowi, transformując się w Ultimate Gemerla. Następnie zbuntował się przeciwko Eggmanowi i ruszył na podbój świata. Doktor połączył siły z Super Soniciem i wspólnie udało im się pokonać Gemerla. Eggman odwiózł Sonica z powrotem pod Ołtarz Szmaragdów i odleciał, aby przygotować kolejny plan. Seria Sonic Rush Sonic Rush Doktor Eggman nawiązał kontakt z Wymiarem Sol, gdzie poznał swojego odpowiednika - Doktora Eggmana Nega. Razem z nim uknuł plan zdobycia Szmaragdów Sol i wykorzystania ich mocy do podboju obu wymiarów. Po krótkiej wizycie w alternatywnym wymiarze Eggman miał już wszystkie szmaragdy. Kiedy wrócił do swojego świata spotkał Blaze, strażniczkę szmaragdów. Został przez nią pokonany w Night Carnival i utracił pierwszy Szmaragd Sol. Sytuacja ta powtarzała się w kolejnych walkach z Blaze. W międzyczasie Eggman spotkał Sonica w Leaf Storm, ale został przez niego pokonany i uciekł, tracąc kolejny szmaragd. W końcu doktor został zapędzony na kosmiczną stację Dead Line. Eggman spotkał wówczas Sonica i Blaze. Pomiędzy bohaterami doszło do kłótni o to kto uratuje świat. Doktor postanowił obejrzeć ich pojedynek, ale kiedy walka została rozstrzygnięta zdecydował się uciec. Jednak Blaze dogoniła go i zabrała ostatni szmaragd. Eggman potajemnie porwał Cream i zażądał od Blaze przyniesienia wszystkich szmaragdów do strefy Unknown. Doktor zaatakował ją tam wykorzystując swojego robota o nazwie Egg King, ale został pokonany. Później dołączył z powrotem do Eggmana Nega i wspólnie zasiedli za sterami Egg Salamandera. Naukowcy wyssali moc Szmaragdów Sol i rozpoczęli łączenie dwóch światów. Ostatecznie zostali zatrzymani przez Super Sonica i Burning Blaze, którzy przywrócili moc szmaragdów. Sonic Rush Adventure Doktor Eggman i Doktor Eggman Nega ponownie połączyli siły, kiedy dowiedzieli się o Energii Gwiazd. Naukowcy planowali poskromić energię silniejszą od mocy Szmaragdów Chaosu i Szmaragdów Sol za pomocą Jeweled Sceptera. W tym celu wysłali Kapitana Whiskera i jego piracką załogę na poszukiwania berła. Mimo że piraci zostali pokonani w walce z Soniciem, Tailsem, Blaze i Marine, to Eggmani szybko ponownie ukradli Jeweled Scepter. Wykorzystując swojego najnowszego robota, Egg Wizarda, naukowcy zjawili się na Southern Island i wyjaśnili bohaterom swój plan. Następnie ruszyli do jądra planety Blaze, aby poskromić energię. Musieli jednak pokonać najpierw Super Sonica i Burning Blaze. Kiedy zostali pokonani, Eggman Nega uruchomił broń pogromcy planet, wywołując panikę u Eggmana. Ostatecznie Marine przerwała działanie broni, poprzez ogłuszenie Egg Wizarda. Super Sonic i Burning Blaze dobili następnie robota i odzyskali Jeweled Scepter. Po tych wydarzeniach Eggman i Eggman Nega zerwali współpracę. Seria Sonic Riders Sonic Riders Doktor Eggman poznał legendę chłopca, który otrzymał od Babilończyków skrzydła, które pozwoliły mu władać światem. Naukowiec dowiedział się potem, że starożytna i zaawansowana technologia Babilończyków znajduje się w starożytnym Babylon Garden. Klucz do latających ruin miał przy sobie Jet, przywódca grupy złodziei znanych jako Babylon Rogues. Eggman udał się do niego i podał mu informację, że skarbem Babilonu są drogocenne klejnoty. Doktor zorganizował następnie wyścigi EX World Grand Prix, do których można się było zapisać poprzez wpłacenie kwoty jednego Szmaragdu Chaosu. Eggman liczył na to, że w ten sposób uda mu się zdobyć szmaragdy, a ich moc wykorzystać do aktywowania klucza. Sonic i jego przyjaciele również dołączyli do wyścigów. Mistrzostwa zakończyły się w Sand Ruins, zwycięstwem Jeta. Kiedy Szmaragdy Chaosu połączyły się z kluczem z pustyni wyłonił się latający Babylon Garden. Eggman zjawił się wówczas i ukradł klucz, a następnie poleciał do ruin. Po drodze Amy próbowała go złapać, ale sama wpadła w jego ręce. Kiedy Eggman próbował wejść się do skarbca Sonic próbował go zatrzymać. Eggman wyciągnął wówczas Amy i posłużył się nią jak zakładniczką. Niebieski jeż zniknął doktorowi z pola widzenia i wytworzył trąbę powietrzną, do której Eggman i Amy zostali wrzuceni. Po tym jak Babylon Guardian został pokonany Eggman wrócił i zażądał od Sonica i Jeta skarbu Babilonu. Okazał się nim być latający dywan, prototyp Extreme Gear. Eggman nie był zadowolony i zemdlał, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego że zadał sobie tyle trudu po zdobycie dywanu. Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Kilka miesięcy po zakończeniu World grand Prix Doktor Eggman założył firmę MeteoTech, zajmującą się produkcją sprzętu ochronnego w tym robotów SCR-GP i SCR-HD. Doktor znalazł się również w posiadaniu Arki Kosmosu, czyli potężnego kamienia wytwarzającego silne pola grawitacyjne. Eggman umieścił go w głównym komputerze, który sterował wszystkimi jego robotami. Jednak w ostatnich dniach doktor stracił kontrolę nad swoimi robotami, a także komputerem, od momentu w którym pojawiły się inne Arki Kosmosu. Okazało się, że SCR-HD stanął na czele robotów i zdobył jeden z kosmicznych kamieni, doprowadzając do globalnego buntu maszyn. Eggman próbował odzyskać kontrolę nad głównym komputerem, ale bez większych rezultatów. W siedzibie jego firmy znaleźli się wkrótce Sonic i Jet, którzy żądali wyjaśnień. Doktor wytłumaczył im wszystko i Jet doszedł wtedy do wniosku, że Arki Kosmosu muszą się wzajemnie przyciągać i dlatego roboty oszalały. Eggman pomógł następnie namierzyć Amy, która miała przy sobie jeden z kamieni. Po tym jak bohaterowie odeszli Eggman włamał się na powietrzny okręt Babylon Rogues. Doktor dowiedział się wówczas, że Arki Kosmosu były generatorami mocy Babylon Garden. Eggman ukradł kamienie zebrane przez Jeta i uciekł do swojej wieży - Crimson Tower. Planował tam wykorzystać moc kosmicznych kamieni do przejęcia kontroli nad wszystkimi robotami na świecie. Sonic i Jet powstrzymali go jednak i zabrali Arki Kosmosu. Kiedy wszystkie zostały zebrane w jednym miejscu z pustyni wyłonił się Babylon Garden. Sonic i jego przyjaciele mieli wrócić do domu, lecz wówczas zjawił się SCR-HD i ukradł Arki Kosmosu, lecąc w stronę Babylon Garden. Powstała czarna dziura, która zaczęła wchłaniać całą okoliczną materię. Eggman uciekł, twierdząc że świat jest skazany na zagładę. Sonic Free Riders Doktor Eggman, pod pseudonimem King Doc, ''zorganizował kolejne World Grand Prix. Wzięły w nim udział cztery drużyny: Team Sonic, Team Dark, Team Rose i Team Babylon. W rzeczywistości Eggman wykorzystał swojego E-10000B do kopiowania danych zawodników. Pod koniec gry doktor ujawnił się i wyzwał wszystkich zawodników na wyścig, wiedząc że będzie miał przewagę dzięki stworzeniu doskonałej deski. Jednakże został pokonany i okazał o się, że E-10000B to tak naprawdę Metal Sonic. Robot przesłał doktorowi fałszywe dane i sam skopiował prawidłowe do swojej deski. Ostatecznie Sonic pokonał Metal Sonica i robot uciekł. ''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Doktor Eggman dowiedział się o prowadzonym 10 lat temu w Soleannie Projekcie Solaris, który miał na celu odtworzenie boga słońca o zdolności do manipulowania czasem. Naukowiec założył swoją bazę w White Acropolis, gdzie umieścił Berło Ciemności w którym znajdował się jeden z fragmentów Solarisa - Mephiles. Drugą kryjówkę obrał sobie w opuszczonym ośrodku badawczym w Aquatic Base, gdzie powstał nowy Egg Carrier. Aby zdobyć drugą część Solarisa, Iblisa, doktor postanowił porwać Księżniczkę Elise, która miała przy sobie również Szmaragd Chaosu. Drogocenny kamień był również istotny, ponieważ dzięki niemu Eggman mógłby połączyć Mephilesa i Iblisa. Tak więc doktor zaatakował Festiwal Słońca, na którym była Księżniczka Elise. W drogę wszedł mu jednak Sonic, który uciekł z Elise. Doktor zdołał ją jednak porwać, kiedy Sonic zajęty był walką z jego robotami. Elise rzuciła jeżowi swój Szmaragd Chaosu, ale doktor postanowił się tym nie przejmować ponieważ miał zamiar odzyskać go później. Doktor zabrał Elise na pokład swojego Egg Carriera i uwięził w Dusty Desert. W tym czasie Shadow i Rouge ukradli Berło Ciemności z White Acropolis. Eggman złapał ich w Kingdom Valley i krótko opisał Projekt Solaris. Następnie wysłał swoje roboty do walki z bohaterami, w trakcie której Rouge upuściła berło, które rozbiło się o ziemię. Uwolniony Mephiles zniszczył roboty doktora, a Eggman postanowił się wycofać. Po powrocie do Dusty Desert Eggman wysłał swojego Egg Cerberusa w celu zatrzymania Sonica i Tailsa przed odbiciem Elise. Bohaterowie zdołali uciec do Soleanny. Tam Sonic został zaatakowany przez Silvera. Eggman skorzystał z okazji i znowu porwał Elise. Następnie dał Knucklesowi wiadomość, którą miał przekazać Sonicowi. Doktor domagał się oddania Szmaragdu Chaosu, w zamian za wolność Elise. Sonic, Tails i Knuckles zjawili się w White Acropolis i oddali szmaragd. W tym czasie Eggman złapał ich w swoją pułapkę i przedstawił Prototyp Solarisa. Za pomocą swojej maszyny wysłał ich w przyszłość. Opowiedział również Elise o tym jak planuje zawładnąć czasem. Księżniczka Elise uciekła krótko potem, z pomocą Amy, ale Eggman złapał ją przed wejściem do pałacu. Eggman przewoził następnie Elise w swoim pociągu w Radical Train, przedtem wysyłając swoje roboty w celu złapania Mephilesa. Jednakże jego tropem zaczął podążać Sonic. Eggman postanowił odwrócić uwagę jeża, zmuszając go do uratowania pociągu pełnego niewinnych pasażerów. Ostatecznie Sonic dogonił go i uratował Elise. Po chwili w pociągu Eggmana zjawił się Shadow, który chciał dowiedzieć się kim naprawdę jest Mephiles. Eggman powiedział mu że jest powiązany z Projektem Solaris, a konkrety zdradzi jeśli Shadow przyniesie mu Mephilesa. Po tym jak Silver znowu zaatakował Sonica, Eggman skorzystał z sytuacji i porwał Elise. Kiedy przewoził ją w swoim Egg Mobilu księżniczka postanowiła wyskoczyć. Kiedy spadała złapał ją Sonic. Eggman wysłał więc do walki swojego Egg Genesis, a następnie kolejne roboty. Jednak Sonic ponownie uciekł z Elise. Jakiś czas później Eggman postanowił raz na zawsze porwać księżniczkę i zagroził że zniszczy całą Soleannę jeśli Elise nie przybędzie na jego pokład. Tak więc doktor uwięził Elise na pokładzie Egg Carriera i przedstawił jej swój plan zawładnięcia czasem. Następnie kazał swojemu komputerowi namierzyć kolejny Szmaragd Chaosu. Jednak w trakcie lotu doszło do nieznanej awarii, w wyniku której Egg Carrier rozbił się. Na pokładzie zginęła Elise i prawdopodobnie sam Eggman. Jednak Sonic cofnął się w czasie i dostał się na pokład Egg Carriera na czas aby ocalić Elise. Eggman miał jednak jeszcze jednego asa w rękawie i zaatakował jeża w swoim Egg Wyvernie. W ostateczności został pokonany, ale uciekł z Egg Carriera na czas. W Last Story Eggman i przyjaciele Sonica ylądowali na Końcu Świata, gdzie okazało się że Sonic został zabity przez Mephilesa. Co więcej Mephiles i Iblis połączyli się tworząc Solarisa. Solaris zniszczył świat i pragnął zawładnąć przeszłością, teraźniejszością i przyszłością. Eggman pomógł bohaterom w namierzeniu Szmaragdów Chaosu, które miały wskrzesić Sonica. Przyjaciele jeża zebrali szmaragdy rozrzucone po zniszczonym świecie i za ich pomocą przywrócili Sonica do życia. Sonic przybrał formę Super Sonica i podzielił się swoją mocą z Shadowem i Silverem, pozwalając im na transformację w Super Shadowa i Super Silvera. Ostatecznie Solaris został przez nich zniszczony, a wszystkie wydarzenia do jakich doszło w tej grze zostały anulowane. Seria Sonic Rivals Sonic Rivals Doktor Eggman czuł że ktoś na niego poluje. Wysłał więc wiadomość do Shadowa, w której powiadomił go o całej sytuacji. Wkrótce Eggman Nega zamienił Eggmana w kartę za pomocą specjalnego aparatu i zaczął się pod niego podszywać, przejmując kontrolę nad wszystkimi robotami i Metal Soniciem. Shadow i Silver uwolnili Eggmana w Death Yard Zone, za co doktor podwiózł ich do Meteor Base Zone, skąd Eggman Nega planował zrobić zdjęcie całej planety i zamienić ją w kartę. Ostatecznie Nega został powstrzymany i sam zamienił się w kartę, a Eggman odzyskał kontrolę nad swoim imperium. Sonic Rivals 2 Doktor Eggman Nega powrócił z planem uwolnienia Ifrita - demona z innego wymiaru. Eggman dowiedział się o tym i wysłał Metal Sonica do Shadowa, aby powstrzymać Eggmana Nega. Eggman powiadomił czarnego jeża o tym, że Nega ponownie zaczął podszywać się niego. Eggman komunikował się następnie z Shadowem przez wbudowany mikrofon, przekazując mu ważne informacje. Kiedy Eggman Nega otworzył portal do Chaotic Inferno Zone Ifrit był o krok od wejścia do świata Sonica. Eggman przybył wówczas we własnej osobie i powiadomił Shadowa o tym, że wewnątrz wymiaru znajduje się przycisk pozwalający zamknąć portal od środka. Ostatecznie Ifrit został pokonany, a Eggman Nega uwięziony w jego wymiarze. Shadow i Metal Sonic wrócili do swojego świata nawet po zamknięciu portalu, ponieważ Eggman umieścił u Metal Sonica Szmaragd Chaosu. Sonic Unleashed Doktor Eggman zbudował kosmiczną flotę i zamierzał podbić świat, ale został powstrzymany przez Sonica. Super Sonic zniszczył roboty doktora, okręt flagowy i kilka mniejszych okrętów floty. Eggman wycofał się do swojego działa energii Chaosu, ale Super Sonic dogonił go tam. Doktor zaczął błagać jeża o litość, co w rzeczywistości miało na celu odwrócenie uwagi. Eggman złapał Super Sonica w pułapkę i zdołał pozbawić go Szmaragdów Chaosu. Doktor pobrał całą energię ze szmaragdów i wykorzystał ją do zasilenia działa. Następnie oddał strzał, który był na tyle potężny aby rozerwać Ziemię na kilka fragmentów. Wszystko miało na celu uwolnienie Dark Gai - starożytnego potwora który mógłby posłużyć do podboju świata. Sonic wchłonął część energii Dark Gai, zmieniając się w Jeżołaka. Eggman postanowił pozbyć się go, wyrzucając jeża w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Jednakże w ten sposób stracił również Szmaragdy Chaosu. Pojawił się także kolejny problem: Dark Gaia został przebudzony za wcześnie i nie był w stanie utrzymać własnej energii, co zmusiło go do podziału na mniejsze fragmenty rozrzucone dookoła świata. Doktor Eggman szybko zrozumiał swój błąd i postanowił zabezpieczyć Świątynie Gai, które Sonic mógłby wykorzystać do przywrócenia mocy Szmaragdów Chaosu. Eggman porwał Profesora Pickle ze Spagonii, a następnie udał się do Mazuri, gdzie zaczął szantażować mieszkańców, chcąc poznać od nich lokalizację świątyni. Niespodziewanie przybył Sonic, który pokonał roboty doktora. Eggman postanowił uciec, ale później został zmuszony do walki z niebieskim jeżem wykorzystując swojego robota - Egg Beetle. Eggman został jednak pokonany i wrócił do swojej bazy. Jego asystent Orbot poinformował go tam o przebiegu procesu odnawiania Dark Gai. Eggman był niezadowolony z powolnego przebiegu operacji, a jego gniew potęgowała ucieczka Profesora Pickle i odbudowywanie świata przez Sonica. Orbot zaznaczył że był to efekt działania energii Szmaragdów Chaosu, których doktor niepotrzebnie się pozbył. Zastanawiając się jak przywrócić Dark Gaię do pełni sił Eggman wpadł na pomysł zebrania wszystkich części w jedno miejsce. Doktor zaczął przywoływać do siebie potwory Dark Gai, jednocześnie wysyłając swoją armię robotów do walki z Soniciem. Kiedy wszystko było gotowe, doktor zaczął budowę swojego wymarzonego imperium - Eggmanlandu. Wkrótce Sonic i Chip dotarli do Eggmanlandu, który doktor zbudował wokół ostatniej Świątyni Gai. Bohaterowie przebili się przez obronę Eggmanlandu i odnowili ostatni fragment Ziemi. Wówczas Eggman zjawił się we własnej osobie i zaatakował bohaterów swoim Egg Dragoonem. Robot został jednak zniszczony podczas walki która zakończyła się w jądrze planety. Wówczas ukazał się w pełni sprawny Dark Gaia, który pozbawił Sonica formy Jeżołaka. Eggman kazał potworowi zniszczyć jeża, ale sam stał się celem ataku Dark Gai. Egg Mobile Eggmana został wyrzucony na daleką odległość przez uderzenie macki Dark Gai. Pod koniec gry Sonic i Chip powstrzymali Dark Gaię, a Eggmanland został zniszczony. Doktor rozbił się w bliżej nieokreślonym miejscu na siódmym kontynencie. Orbot zaczął wówczas szydzić ze swojego stwórcy, wypominając mu błędy. Eggman wściekł się i zaczął gonić swojego asystenta. Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I Jakiś czas po wydarzeniach z Sonic & Knuckles i zniszczeniu Death Egg Doktor Robotnik powrócił do porywania zwierzątek i odbudowywania swoich starszych badników. Wybudował nową stację kosmiczną - E.G.G. Station Zone. Kiedy Sonic pokonał go w serii walk, w tym w bazie w Mad Gear Zone, Robotnik wycofał się na swoją stację. Tam doszło do finałowego pojedynku, w wyniku którego stacja została zniszczona, a Sonic odzyskał Szmaragdy Chaosu. Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode Metal Po powrocie do Mad Gear Zone Robotnik wysłał na Małą Planetę swój monitor. Za jego pomocą przebudził ciężko rannego Metal Sonica i kazał mu wracać na Ziemię. Robotnik odbudował swojego najpotężniejszego robota i wysłał go w pościg za Soniciem. W międzyczasie zaczął przygotowania do swojego najnowszego planu. Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II Doktor Robotnik przeniósł się na sąsiedni kontynent, gdzie zaczął budowę nowego Death Egg mk.II. Naukowiec wybudował nową stację wokół Małej Planety. Następnie ruszył do walki z Soniciem i Tailsem, najpierw w Sylvania Castle Zone a potem w Oil Desert Zone. Kiedy został pokonany wycofał się na Sky Fortress Zone, a jego odwrót ubezpieczał Metal Sonic. Kiedy powietrzna forteca zaczęła się niszczyć, Robotnik i Metal Sonic wycofali się w kapsułach w kosmos. Po dotarciu na Death Egg mk.II stanęli do walki z Soniciem i Tailsem, ale zostali pokonani. W tej sytuacji Robotnik próbował wykorzystać Egg Heart do pokonania bohaterów, ale robot został zniszczony a cała stacja zaczęła się walić. Sonic Colors Doktor Eggman zbudował Niesamowity Międzygwiezdny Park Rozrywki, w ramach przeprosin za swoje złe uczynki z przeszłości. W rzeczywistości była to przykrywka dla porywania kosmitów zwanych Wispami. Eggman planował zgromadzić energię Hyper-go-on zawartą w Wispach i wykorzystać ją do zasilenia promienia kontroli umysłu, który pozwoliłby mu przejąć kontrolę nad mieszkańcami świata Sonica. W planach doktora pomagali mu jego dwaj asystenci: Orbot i Cubot. Dzień przed otwarciem parku Eggman liczył złapanych kosmitów, ale przeszkodził mu w tym Sonic. Zaskoczony widokiem jeża rozkazał Orbotowi wypuścić Rotatatrona do walki. Później Eggman postanowił przetestować swój prototyp promienia kontroli umysłu na Sonicu. Trafił jednak w Tailsa, ale mimo wszystko postanowił zmusić lisa do walki z niebieskim jeżem. Eggman odkrył po chwili, że skończyła mu się energia Hyper-go-on i postanowił się wycofać. Wiedząc że promień działa, doktor zamierzał zebrać jeszcze więcej energii. Przez resztę gry Eggman siedzi w centrali parku i obserwuje wydarzenia, co jakiś czas denerwując się na zmieniający się czip głosowy Cubota. Sonic i Tails zniszczyli wszystkie generatory przytrzymujące porwane planety do parku rozrywki. Eggman miał jednak wystarczająco dużo energii aby zrealizować swoje plany. Doktor przygotował większy promień kontroli umysłu do strzału w świat Sonica. Jednakże usterka, spowodowana przez wbity fragment Rotatatrona, doprowadziła do uszkodzenia promienia, który trafił w Księżyc. W miejscu działa zaczęła się wytwarzać czarna dziura, powoli konsumująca cały park. Eggman nie mógł uwierzyć w to że znowu przegrał, ale jego asystenci przypomnieli mu że Sonic zawsze wygrywał. Mimo niepowodzenia doktor postanowił zniszczyć Sonica, zanim ten miał opuścić park. Kiedy bohaterowie chcieli uciec do windy, zjawił się Eggman i jego najpotężniejszy robot - Nega-Wisp Armor. Sonic wepchnął Tailsa do windy i został, aby stoczyć pojedynek z Eggmanem. Ostatecznie doktor został pokonany, a jego robot zniszczony. Eggman ocknął się w swoim uszkodzonym Egg Mobilu i po chwili został wciągnięty przez czarną dziurę. Pod koniec gry doktor popędzał Orbota i Cubota do popychania uszkodzonego pojazdu przez przestrzeń kosmiczną. Jednocześnie irytowało go gadulstwo Cubota, któremu naprawił się czip głosowy. W wersji na Nintendo DS fabuła jest niemal identyczna, z wyjątkiem tego że Eggman porwał Mother Wisp i prowadząc na niej eksperymenty stworzył Nega-Mother Wisp. Była ona prawdziwym finałowym bossem w grze, pojawiającym się po pokonaniu Nega-Wisp Armor. Sonic Generations Po wydarzeniach z Sonic Colors Eggman i jego roboty tułali się w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Niespodziewanie napotkali Time Eatera - istotę o zdolności do manipulowania czasem i przestrzenią. Eggman postanowił wykorzystać potwora do usunięcia swoich poprzednich porażek. Doktor potrzebował jednak kogoś tak samo mądrego jak on do kontrolowania Time Eatera. Wobec tego Eggman cofnął się do czasów z Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Po tym jak Klasyczny Sonic pokonał Death Egg Robota Eggman wyciągnął swoje odpowiednika z przeszłości spod zgliszczy robota. Nowoczesny Eggman i Klasyczny Robotnik połączyli siły, aby raz na zawsze pokonać Sonica. Naukowcy porwali przyjaciół Nowoczesnego Sonica i uwięzili ich w White Space. Podobnie uczynili z kilkoma lokacjami z wcześniejszych przygód jeża. W ten sposób mogli rozstawić swoje pułapki. Próbowali również zdobyć Szmaragdy Chaosu, ale bez większych rezultatów. Nowoczesny Eggman został pokonany przez Nowoczesnego Sonica w walce z Egg Dragoonem i był zdziwiony tym, że przegrał. Po tym jak porwał go Time Eater Klasyczny i Nowoczesny Sonic ruszyli na sam koniec White Space. Klasyczny Robotnik i Nowoczesny Eggman ujawnili się tam i przedstawili swój plan. Udało im się zmiażdżyć Soniców, ale nie na długo. Uratowani przyjaciele niebieskiego jeża zagrzali ich do walki. Klasyczny i Nowoczesny Sonic zmienili się w Super Soniców i wspólnie udało im się zniszczyć Time Eatera. Sonic i jego przyjaciele wydostali się z White Space, podczas gdy Eggmani zostali tam uwięzieni. Sonic Lost World Doktor Eggman podbił Lost Hex i zniewolił jego mieszkańców - Zeti. Naukowiec zmusił grupę Deadly Six do współpracy, posługując się Kakofoniczną Muszlą. W ramach najnowszego planu podboju świata doktor restartował swoją serię badników zasilanych przez zwierzątka, oraz zbudował Ekstraktor - urządzenie do pozyskiwania energii życiowej ze świata Sonica. Na początku gry Eggman, Orbot i Cubot w Egg Mobile'u uciekali przed Soniciem i Tailsem w samolocie Tornado. Doktor upuścił kapsułę, w której trzymał część porwanych zwierzątek. Kiedy bohaterowie próbowali ją złapać w locie, Eggman zestrzelił ich samolot strzałem z działa laserowego. Po powrocie do swojej bazy Eggman wysłał pierwszego Zeti, Zazza, do walki z niebieskim jeżem. Kiedy doktor spotkał Sonica w Windy Hill przedstawił mu Deadly Six i ponownie rozkazał Zazzowi zaatakować jeża. Kiedy Sonic i Tails dotarli do Desert Ruins Eggman wysłał Zomoma aby ich powstrzymać, dając mu wielką kanapkę na zachętę. Korzystając z okazji doktor uruchomił Ekstraktor i zaczął pozyskiwać energię życiową ze świata Sonica. Kiedy Orbot poinformował go o niestabilności urządzenia doktor kazał je wyłączyć, wiedząc że nie może przeciążyć maszyny i narazić świata na zniszczenie. Eggman udał się potem do Desert Ruins i spotkał ze wszystkimi Zeti. Zaczął ich karcić za niekompetencję w walce z Soniciem i za karę zaczął grać na Kakofonicznej Muszli, sprawiając im wielki ból. Niespodziewanie zjawił się Sonic i wytrącił doktorowi muszlę. Wówczas Zeti przejęli kontrolę nad robotami Eggmana i zbuntowali się. Zazz i Zomom zniszczyli Egg Mobile, a Cubot stracił korpus i została mu tylko głowa. Doktor i jego roboty uciekli do Tropical Coast. Tam Eggman wyjaśnił do czego potrzebna była mu muszla i winą za całe zamieszanie obarczył Sonica. Później Eggman postanowił połączyć siły ze swoim arcywrogiem. Doktor powiedział Sonicowi że Ekstraktor może doprowadzić do wyjałowienia całego świata. Bezpośrednie zniszczenie urządzenia mogłoby doprowadzić do śmiercionośnej eksplozji, więc trzeba je wyłączyć a jedyna osoba jaka może tego dokonać to Eggman. Mimo wzajemnej niechęci wrogowie połączyli siły w walce z Zeti. Po dotarciu do bazy doktora we Frozen Factory okazało się, że była całkowicie pusta. Tails naprawił wtedy czip głosowy Cubota, szydząc z Eggmana i jego technologii. Doktor i lis zaczęli się kłócić, ale ich spór przerwał Sonic. Niedługo potem bohaterowie otrzymali od Deadly Six wiadomość, w której Zeti chwalili się tym że zniszczą świat i zabiją Eggmana i Sonica. Doktor wściekł się wówczas i własnymi rękoma zniszczył ekran z lodu z którego transmitowali Zeti. Bohaterowie znaleźli potem kilka zniszczonych badników. Tails umieścił głowę Cubota w jednym z nich. Eggman uratował lisa, kiedy Cubot chciał go zaatakować. Robot przyznał że poczuł się bardzo agresywnie, a doktor zaznaczył że umieszczenie jego głowy w ciele robota bojowego to nie najlepszy pomysł. Kiedy bohaterowie dotarli do Silent Forest Tails został porwany przez kapsułę-pułapkę zastawioną przez Zeti, próbując ratować Sonica. W Sky Road Eggman zaczął naprawiać głowę Cubota, słysząc przy tym jak Orbot chce przejść na stronę Sonica. Za karę doktor przyczepił głowę Cubota do ciała Orbota. Wkrótce Eggman i Sonic dotarli do Lava Mountain. W trakcie przeprawy przez wiszący most zostali zaatakowani przez Zazza i Zomoma, którzy ciskając głazy zniszczyli most. Eggman złapał Sonica i przerzucił go na drugi brzeg, tym samym ratując od śmierci. Doktor postanowił skorzystać z okazji i sfałszować swoją śmierć. Po tym jak most całkowicie się zerwał widać było, że Eggman spada do przepaści z lawą. W rzeczywistości doktor uruchomił plecak rakietowy i zabrał spadających Orbota i Cubota. Następnie niepostrzeżenie przeszedł do Ekstraktora i wykorzystał całą pobraną energię do zasilenia swojej ostatecznej broni. Eggman zaatakował potem Sonica i Tailsa, ale został pokonany. Kiedy próbował uciec w swoim plecaku rakietowym odkrył, że nie działa. Okazało się że Sonic zabrał ważny element urządzenia i Eggman zamiast polecieć spadł z Lost Hex i wylądował kilka metrów pod ziemią. Po pewnym czasie doktor wygrzebał się z pomocą Orbota i Cubota. Na domiar złego królik odgryzł Eggmanowi kawałek wąsa, doprowadzając doktora do furii. Sonic Mania thumb|left|Eggman wykorzystuje moc Phantom Ruby Po wydarzeniach z Sonic & Knuckles, Doktor Robotnik zbudował elitarny oddział Eggrobo - Hard-Boiled Heavies. Roboty zostały wysłane w celu zdobycia niezwykle potężnego Phantom Ruby na Angel Island. Plany Robotnika chcieli jednak po raz kolejny pokrzyżować Sonic, Tails i Knuckles. Robotnik zaatakował ich swoim Death Egg Robotem, ale został pokonany. Po porażce Robotnik odebrał Hard-Boiled Heavies Phantom Ruby i zaczął zaginać czasoprzestrzeń, teleportując Sonica i jego przyjaciół w różne miejsca z przeszłości. Sonic, Tails i Knuckles ścigali Robotnika, który zastawiał na nich różne pułapki i atakował ich różnymi robotami. Jednak za każdym razem przegrywał. W Press Garden Zone Robotnik przygotował się do ponownego podboju Małej Planety. Gdy Sonic, Tails i Knuckles chcieli go powstrzymać, naukowiec przeniósł ich na Małą Planetę za pomocą Phantom Ruby, aby tam zniszczył ich Metal Sonic. Pościg za doktorem dotarł w końcu do Titanic Monarch Zone, gdzie odbyła się ostateczna walka. Sonic pokonał Robotnika, lecz doktor uciekł do innego wymiaru, wykorzystując moc Phantom Ruby. Tam jednak Heavy King ukradł kamień. Robotnik zaczął walczyć z nim o Phantom Ruby. Obaj zostali jednak ostatecznie pokonani przez Super Sonica i stracili źródło niesamowitej potęgi. Sonic Forces thumb|Phantom Ruby ukazuje Eggmanowi wizję Eggmanlandu W grze Sonic Forces Doktor Eggman przeglądał wraz z Orbotem i Cubotem projekty nowych robotów, które w większości mu się nie podobały. Nagle otrzymał wiadomość, że przed jego bazą znalazło się silne źródło energii. Okazał się nim być różowy kamień. Kiedy Eggman podniósł go, ujrzał swój wymarzony Eggmanland. Jednak była to tylko iluzja, która zniknęła zaraz po tym jak doktor upuścił przedmiot. Po powrocie do bazy Eggman poddał go analizie, z której nie wywnioskował wiele. Postanowił nadać mu nazwę Phantom Ruby. Nagle jego bazę zaatakował Jackal Squad, prowadzony przez najemnika doskonałego. Dzięki mocy Phantom Ruby Eggman wytworzył armię robotów, którą wysłał do walki. Jednak lider najemników i tak zdołał się do niego przebić. Eggman zasłonił się przed uderzeniem jego miecza Phantom Ruby. Gdy najemnik uderzył w rubin, on i Eggman ujrzeli wizję spustoszonego świata. Dostrzegli wtedy, że ich cele są zbieżne. Eggman zwerbował Jackal Squad do obrony laboratorium w Mystic Jungle, gdzie prowadzone były badania nad Phantom Ruby. Oddział został jednak wyeliminowany przez Shadowa, a jego przywódca upokorzony. Laboratorium zostało zrównane z ziemią. Eggman wyposażył najemnika w doskonały prototyp Phantom Ruby. Odtąd szakal nosił imię Infinite. Był na tyle potężny, że zdołał pokonać E-123 Omegę, kiedy ten zaatakował bazę Eggmana. Doktor wybrał się później na test oryginalnego Phantom Ruby na Angel Island. Przywołał wtedy Mystic Ruins i Chaosa, z którym musieli walczyć Knuckles i Silver. Mimo że udało im się pokonać iluzję, to Eggman był zadowolony z efektów. thumb|left|Eggman ogłasza klasycznemu Sonicowi i Tailsowi swój plan Doktor Eggman zdecydował się jeszcze bardziej wzmocnić Infinite'a, aby był w stanie pokonać znienawidzonego przez niego niebieskiego jeża. Gdy wszystko było gotowe, Eggman i jego armia robotów przypuściły atak na miasto, ale napotkali tam opór ze strony Sonica. Kiedy jeż chciał zaatakować doktora, na jego drodze stanęli Shadow, Metal Sonic, Chaos i Zavok. Były to w rzeczywistości iluzje, które wytworzył Infinite. Nowy złoczyńca z łatwością pokonał Sonica. Eggman uwięził swojego arcy-wroga na Death Egg i przez kolejne 6 miesięcy udało mu się podbić 99,9% świata. W tym czasie doktor stworzył kilka źródeł energii, z których Phantom Ruby czerpał moc, a także zniszczył większość prototypów wspomnianego kamienia. Eggman trzymał Sonica żywego, aby pokazać mu wielkość swojego imperium. Kiedy już miało zostać ukończone, planował wyrzucić jeża w przestrzeń kosmiczną, by pokazać mu swoją potęgę. Jedynym wrogiem Imperium Eggmana pozostało Resistance, utworzone przez ocalałych przyjaciół Sonica. Udało im się uwolnić jeża z więzienia. Krótko po tym wydarzeniu Eggman spotkał się z Infinitem w Green Hill i ujrzał zniszczenie ostatniego, jak się wydawało, prototypu Phantom Ruby. Dowiedział się także, że złoczyńca natknął się po drodze na Sonica, ale darował mu życie. Eggmanowi nie bardzo się to podobało, ale pozwolił Infinite'owi odlecieć. Wtedy jednak pojawili się klasyczny Sonic i Tails. Eggman próbował przed nimi uciec, mówiąc że nie ma dla nich czasu. Musiał jednak stanąć do walki, wykorzystując najpierw swój Egg Mobile-H, a potem Egg Dragoona. Obie maszyny zostały zniszczone, a Egg Mobile rozbił się. Klasyczny Sonic i Tails świętowali zwycięstwo, ale Eggman ogłosił im wtedy że już za trzy dni uda mu się wyeliminować całe Resistance. Nie zdradzając szczegółów swojego planu, doktor naprawił Egg Mobile i odleciał. thumb|Eggman za sterami swojego Death Egg Robota Doktor Eggman dowodził potem obroną Metropolis, które Resistance chciało zająć zmasowanym atakiem. Infinite zdołał rozbić ich siły, dzięki mocy Phantom Ruby. Wkrótce potem Resistance zniszczyło Death Egg, przez co Phantom Ruby utracił dużą część swojej mocy. Eggman był wściekły i zarządził odwrót, co nie do końca podobało się Infinite'owi. Doktor był jednak przygotowany, bowiem miał zapasowy generator pod Metropolis. Kiedy siły Resistance ponownie zaatakowały miasto, Eggman zwabił Sonica w pułapkę. Przywołał Infinite'a i kazał mu otworzyć portal do Null Space, gdzie jeż został uwięziony wraz z rekrutem który chciał go uratować. Obaj wydostali się jednak stamtąd, ku zdziwieniu Eggmana. Doktor odleciał, obiecując im zemstę. Po tym jak armia Eggmana straciła Metropolis, Resistance przybyło pod fortecę Imperium Eggmana, gdzie doszło do ostatecznej bitwy. Infinite wytworzył wtedy na niebie słońce, które miało spaść i unicestwić bohaterów. Był to tajny plan, który Eggman zapowiedział wcześniej. Doktor był pewien swojego zwycięstwa, ale okazało się że rekrut zatrzymał spadające słońce mocą ostatniego prototypu Phantom Ruby, który Eggman przeoczył. Tails zwrócił mu uwagę, że każdy dobry naukowiec powinien sprawdzać podwójnie. Niedługo potem Infinite został pokonany przez Sonica i rekruta, ale Eggman powiedział że jego plan został przez to tylko odłożony w czasie. Generator mocy Phantom Ruby w Final Judgement odwrócił bohaterów od realnego zagrożenia. Kiedy wszyscy byli zajęci szukaniem generatora, Eggman przelał moc Infinite'a do Death Egg Robota, tworząc niezniszczalny rubin. Jego armia powiększyła się wielokrotnie. Następnie znienacka zaatakował klasyczne i współczesnego Sonica, oraz Avatarów. Mimo przewagi, Eggman został pokonany, a Phantom Ruby zniszczony. Wszystkie iluzje zniknęły, a świat ponownie znalazł się w pokoju. Sonic Mania Adventures thumb|left|Doktor Eggman w swojej bazie Pod nieobecność Klasycznego Sonica, Doktor Eggman zdążył zebrać cztery Szmaragdy Chaosu. Kiedy w odcinku Sonic Returns jeż powrócił na Anielską Wyspę, Eggman porwał kilka Flicky w kapsule i przewiózł je w Egg Mobilu na pustą polanę. Zamontował tam swoje pułapki. Po tym jak Sonic zniszczył kapsułę, ukryta maszyna związała jego nogi. Eggman wyszedł wtedy zza kapsuły i zaczął śmiać się z jeża. Pokazał mu również detonator, który zainstalował w kapsule. Kiedy Eggman zamierzał odejść, Sonic pokazał mu zielony Szmaragd Chaosu. Eggman próbował mu go zabrać, ale sam wpadł we własną pułapkę. Sonica natomiast uwolniły Flicky. Kiedy jeż zamierzał odejść, Eggman posłał mu błagalny wyraz twarzy. Sonic zamierzał pomóc Eggmanowi, ale doktorowi wypadło nagle urządzenie z wyświetlaczem. Sonic dowiedział się, że Eggman próbował go oszukać i zabrać mu szmaragd. Sonic przyspieszył odliczanie do eksplozji kapsuły i pobiegł w swoją stronę. Eggman natomiast został sam. W odcinku Sonic and Tails Eggman ulepszył Egg Mobile o dwa wiertła i wykorzystał tę wersję do wykopania Szmaragdu Chaosu. W trakcie wykopywania Sonic próbował mu przeszkodzić. Doktor jednak trafił jeża wiertłem i wyrzucił daleko w powietrze. Sonic wrócił potem z Tailsem. Obaj bohaterowie zniszczyli wiertła Egg Mobilu, który eksplodował krótko po tym i wystrzelił Eggmana. Doktor rozbił się na pobliskiej plaży. Zobaczył wtedy transmisję, którą przekazywał mu Monkey Dude. Doktor zauważył Knucklesa niosącego Główny Szmaragd i podekscytował się. Spojrzał potem na niepilnowane w pobliżu Tornado, chcąc je wykorzystać w następnym planie. W odcinku & Knuckles Doktor Eggman zlokalizował Knucklesa i nasłał na niego trzy Rhinoboty. Odwróciły one uwagę kolczatki, podczas gdy doktor przyczepił Główny Szmaragd do Tornada i odleciał. W odcinku Mighty and Ray Doktor Eggman obserwował na radarze zbliżających się do jego bazy Metal Sonica, oraz Sonica i jego przyjaciół, ze złowieszczym uśmiechem na twarzy. W odcinku Metal Mayhem Metal Sonic przybył do Eggmana, zabierając Sonicowi i Tailsowi dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu. Eggman rzucił następnie robotowi pięć pozostałych Szmaragdów Chaosu. Eggman obserwował walkę Metal Sonica z Soniciem i jego przyjaciółmi. Ostatecznie Metal Sonic został pokonany i stracił Szmaragdy Chaosu. Eggman próbował go zasilić Głównym Szmaragdem, ale wtedy pojawił się Knuckles, który wyrzucił Eggmana i Metal Sonica z bazy. W odcinku From: A. Rose Doktor Eggman i Metal Sonic rozbili się w dżungli. Sfrustrowany Eggman wstał i zaczął kopać Metal Sonica, aby zmusić go również do podniesienia się. Metal Sonic nie reagował jednak, przez co wściekły Eggman porzucił go i wrócił do bazy sam. Zimą Amy Rose sekretnie podrzuciła Metal Sonica z kokardką na czole i kwiatkiem w ręku pod bazę doktora. Eggman przyglądał się swojemu robotowi przez pewien czas, a gdy zbadał kwiatek, postanowił go ponownie przyjąć do siebie. Team Sonic Racing thumb|Doktor Eggman dołącza do wyścigów Dodona Pa W grze Team Sonic Racing Doktor Eggman jest członkiem Team Eggman. Jest postacią usprawnioną, a jego samochód do Egg Booster. W trakcie wydarzeń z gry Doktor Eggman obserwował wyścigi które organizował Dodon Pa i został poirytowany przez głupotę Cubota. Kiedy Team Sonic, Team Rose, Team Vector i Team Dark się do nich przyłączyły, Doktor Eggman postanowił wkroczyć i przekonał Dodona Pa, aby pozwolił mu brać udział w wyścigach. Eggman stworzył dla siebie swój własny samochód i członkami drużyny mianował Egg Pawny, podczas gdy Orbotowi i Cubotowi kazał zostać w jego bazie Final Fortress. Doktor Eggman nalegał wobec wszystkich, że zamierza się jedynie ścigać. Doktor Eggman podszedł potem do Dodona Pa i w trakcie rozmowy z nim dowiedział się, że jenot pracował nad "silnikiem energii ostatecznej", który był zasilany mocą współpracy, będąc jednocześnie bardzo wydajnym. Po tym jak Eggman został pokonany w wyścigu, Sonic zaczął z niego szydzić i zapytał która to już jego porażka. Eggman ich nie liczył, ale Orbot chciał zadrwić z doktora i podał jej numer. Doktor uciszył swojego asystenta i postanowił podnieść nieco poprzeczkę. Doktor Eggman rzucił pozostałym drużynom wyzwanie zniszczenia setek Egg Pawnów, które wypuścił na trasę. Bohaterowie zniszczyli je, ale Eggman obiecał im że będzie w stanie budować znacznie więcej niż oni będą mogli zniszczyć. Eggman był potem sfrustrowany tym, że ciągle przegrywał i zaczął obwiniać swoje auto, co wypomniał mu Orbot. Doktor kazał mu się uciszyć, po czym postanowił przyłączyć do swojej drużyny Metal Sonica, dla którego stworzył samochód Formula M. Przed jednym z wyścigów Doktor Eggman skontaktował się z Zavokiem i wynajął go do kradzieży silnika, który tworzył Dodona Pa. Eggman ekscytował się coraz bardziej na myśl, że wkrótce pozyska silnik, ale Orbot nadal wierzył w to że doktor poniesie porażkę. thumb|left|Doktor Eggman grozi Sonicowi Nieco później Zavok został wykryty przez Chao, które spanikowały na jego widok. Eggman udawał że był zaskoczony obecnością Zavoka, ale przyłączył go do swojego zespołu. Po wyścigu Doktor Eggman zaczął obwiniać Zavoka za to że dał się wykryć. Dowiedział się także, że Zavokowi nie udało się pozyskać silnika, co jeszcze bardziej rozzłościło doktora. Przed jednym z wyścigów Silver podszedł do Eggmana i zaczął go przesłuchiwać o to, o czym rozmawiał na początku z Dodonem Pa. Silver zdemaskował Eggmana i oskarżył go o wynajęcie Zavoka po to, aby ukraść silnik i wykorzystać go do zniszczenia Sonica. W rzeczywistości podsunęło to Eggmanowi pomysł, aby posłużyć się silnikiem w jednej ze swoich maszyn. Po chwili jednak panicznie zaczął unikać oskarżeń Silvera i kazał Metal Sonicowi oraz Zavokowi za wszelką cenę wygrać kolejny wyścig. Jednakże po serii porażek Eggman zaczął obrażać Zavoka i jego umiejętności. Później zaproponował Zavokowi wykonanie małego zadania, jakim było porwanie Dodona Pa. Eggman i Zavok porwali jenota na pokład Final Fortress. Tam doktor zabrał Dodonowi Pa silnik, ale okazało się że był on niedokończony. Zavok oskarżył Eggmana o to, że przez porwanie Dodona Pa zatrzymał wyścigi i sprawił, że silnik nie mógł zostać dokończony. Doktor Eggman postanowił grać na czas i wystawił najpierw swoje roboty do walki, a potem Zavoka i Metal Sonica do wyścigów z bohaterami którzy domagali się wypuszczenia Dodona Pa. Eggman sam również wziął udział w jednym z wyścigów, ale czuł że zrobił z siebie głupca. Ostatecznie Dodon Pa ukończył silnik energii ostatecznej, który Eggman ukradł i umieścił w swojej machinie śmierci. Wystawił ją do wyścigu z Soniciem i jego przyjaciółmi, ale maszyna przegrała. Eggman chciał ją wykorzystać do zmiażdżenia niebieskiego jeża, ale maszyna wymknęła się spod kontroli i skierowała do generatora mocy. Final Fortress groziło zniszczenie, dlatego Eggman, Orbot i Cubot uciekli z pokładu. W innych grach Seria Sonic Drift Sonic Drift Doktor Eggman jest jedną z grywalnych postaci w Sonic Drift. Jego pojazdem jest Egg Typhoon, przypominający Egg Mobile. Eggman dysponuje dużą prędkością, ale słabym przyspieszeniem. Specjalną umiejętnością doktora jest zrzucanie min wybuchowy na drogę. Sonic Drift 2 Doktor Eggman powraca w sequelu Sonic Drift, gdzie jego pojazdem ponownie jest Egg Typhoon. Pojazd posiada słabe przyspieszenie, ale dobrze radzi sobie na zakrętach. Specjalna umiejętność polega na zrzucaniu min, które po eksplozji odbierają przeciwnikowi kontrolę nad jego pojazdem. Seria Mario & Sonic Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Doktor Eggman pojawia się jako jedna z grywalnych postaci w grze Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games. Jego typem umiejętności jest zwinność. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Doktor Eggman powraca jako jedna z grywalnych postaci w grze Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Jego typem umiejętności jest zwinność. W wersji na Wii Eggman posiada także swoją specjalną umiejętność, Egg Spin, której może użyć w niektórych wydarzeniach aby zyskać przyspieszenie. thumb|Doktor Eggman i Bowser W trybie Adventure Mode w wersji na Nintendo DS Doktor Eggman i Bowser są głównymi antagonistami. Po tym jak nie otrzymali zaproszenia na zimową olimpiadę, postanowili się zemścić porywając zimowe duszki, przez co śnieg w całym parku olimpijskim zaczął się topić zakłócając igrzyska. Złoczyńcy złapali niemal wszystkie duszki, z wyjątkiem Frosty'ego. Pozostałe zostały zamknięte w klatkach, które Eggman i Bowser zostawili pod nadzorem swoich sprzymierzeńców. Gdy Sonic i Mario dotarli do Icepeak, Eggman i Bowser zjawili się aby oglądać starcie bohaterów z Rouge. Gdy ta została jednak pokonana, przepędziła Eggmana i Bowsera. Złoczyńcy zdołali jednak porwać Frosty'ego i zabrać go do Blizland, który przerobili na wspólną kryjówkę łączącą elementy baz Eggmana i zamków Bowsera. Gdy Sonic i Mario dotarli do końca ich bazy, Eggman oraz Bowser rzucili im ostateczne wyzwanie. Po tym jak złoczyńcy zostali pokonani, wszystkie duszki zostały uwolnione i przywróciły śnieg, wznawiając zimową olimpiadę. Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Doktor Eggman powraca jako jedna z grywalnych postaci w grze Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. Jego typem umiejętności jest zwinność. W wersji na Wii Eggman posiada także swoją specjalną umiejętność, Egg Spin, której może użyć w niektórych wydarzeniach aby zyskać przyspieszenie. thumb|Doktor Eggman przyjmujący ofertę Bowsera Jr. W wersji na Nintendo 3DS Eggman należy do grupy Tricksters i może brać udział tylko w wybranych dla tej grupy wydarzeniach sportowych. W trybie fabularnym Doktor Eggman przybył do Londynu i założył swoją bazę wewnątrz Big Bena, gdzie ćwiczył z Metal Soniciem przygotowania do letniej olimpiady. Pewnego dnia wybrali się na stadion, gdzie Doktor Eggman był sfrustrowany brakiem postępów w szybkości Metal Sonica, mimo wszystkich modyfikacji jakie otrzymał. Nagle zjawił się Bowser Jr., który pragnął pokonać Metal Sonica w wyścigu. Doktor Eggman zgodził się, pod warunkiem że jeśli Jr. przegra to będzie na jego łasce. Ku zaskoczeniu Eggmana Metal Sonic przegrał wyścig, a doktor musiał spełnić swoją obietnicę i przekazać Bowserowi o czynach jego syna. Eggman chciał również zbadać Bowsera Jr. aby zebrać dane do ulepszenia Metal Sonica. Syn Bowsera nie dał się jednak oszukać i w ramach kary za nadużycie, kazał Eggmanowi aby ten kupił mu przekąskę. thumb|left|Eggman i Metal Sonic ćwiczący taekwondo Później Eggman i Metal Sonic ćwiczyli taekwondo w swojej bazie. Doktor Eggman potrzebował jednak kogoś innego do przetestowania robota. Orbot i Cubot poinformowali go nagle, że zauważyli Waluigiego na monitorze. Eggman i jego roboty udali się na ulice Londynu, gdzie zatrzymali Waluigiego. Doktor Eggman zaproponował mu aby wziął udział w pojedynku z Metal Soniciem, oferując przy tym możliwość pokonania Luigiego w zawodach. Po tym jak Waluigi przegrał, Eggman był zadowolony z zebranych danych. Doktor widział już jednak, że Metal Sonicowi brakowało brutalnej siły. Dlatego też doktor wysłał Orbota i Cubota aby sprowadzili Wario. W trakcie negocjacji Eggman przybył osobiście i obiecał, że jeśli Wario pokona Metal Sonica to odda mu Orbota i Cubota. Po tym jak Wario został pokonany, Eggmann przyjął od niego tajemniczą urnę, którą był zaintrygowany. Po powrocie do bazy Eggman umieścił ją w swojej maszynie i uchylił nieco. Z urny wydobyła się mgła, która stworzyła klona Sonica. Eggman pokonał klona, po czym zamknął urnę z powrotem. Doktor wyjaśnił następnie swoim robotom, że urna zawierała magiczną Phantasmal Fog, zdolną do tworzenia kopii osób o których się myśli. 300 lat temu urna ta miała odstraszać w ten sposób rabusiów. Eggman postanowił użyć jej później, a na razie skupić się na przygotowaniach do olimpiady. thumb|Doktor Eggman i Bowser rozpoczynający swoją zemstę Pewnego popołudnia Eggman spotkał Bowsera w londyńskim parku. Obaj zaczęli narzekać na to, że nie otrzymali jeszcze swoich zaproszeń. Wkrótce spotkali Amy i Peach, które zaproponowały im że przyniosą im ich zaproszenia osobiście, jeśli wygrają z nimi w meczu siatkówki plażowej. Jeśli jednak przegraliby, musieliby czekać aż zaproszenia przyjdą do nich pocztą. Mimo że złoczyńcy zostali pokonani, Amy i Peach postanowiły przynieść im ich zaproszenia. Po drodze Eggman i Bowser zatrzymali dwa Toady, którym wypadły ich zaproszenia. Gdy Toady odeszły, obaj podnieśli swoje zaproszenia. Zaczęli następnie narzekać, że musieli tak długo czekać z powodu tego że Amy i Peach pisały listy miłosne do Sonica i Mario. Sfrustrowani odeszli następnie, zamierzając odetchnąć przy zwiedzaniu Londynu. W tym czasie całkowicie zapomnieli o swoich zaproszeniach. Pewnej nocy Eggman i Bowser obserwowali miasto ze swojej bazy, denerwując się że olimpiada zacznie się bez nich. Oburzony Eggman postanowił wykorzystać Phantasmal Fog by pokryć cały Londyn mgłą uniemożliwiającą przeprowadzenie olimpiady. Doktor rozmieścił także po całym mieście maszyny, których strzegli słudzy Bowsera, oraz sprzymierzeńcy Eggmana. thumb|left|Doktor Eggman i Bowser wzmocnieni mocą Phantasmal Fog Gdy Sonic i Mario zniszczyli już większość maszyn, Eggman stworzył trójwymiarowe hologramy siebie i Bowsera, które wysłał aby opóźnić zniszczenie dwóch ostatnich maszyn. Hologram Eggmana został wysłany aby zatrzymać Wario przed zniszczeniem maszyny, gdyż uważał on że odstrasza klientów. Wario zdołał pokonać hologram i zamierzał zniszczyć maszynę, ale ta również była hologramem. Prawdziwa znajdowała się w innym miejscu. Hologram Eggmanna spotkał następnie Metal Sonica i razem z nim przystąpił do obrony ostatniej maszyny przed Wariem i Waluigim. Jednakże Wario i Waluigi zwyciężyli, a Wario zniszczył ostatnią maszynę generującą mgłę. Wario i Waluigi pilnowali potem Eggmana, do czasu gdy hologram zniknął. Eggman postanowił następnie w swojej bazie w pełni otworzyć urnę i wyzwolić cały potencjał Phantasmal Fog. Eggman i Bowser zostali wzmocnieni mocą mgły i stanęli do walki z Soniciem i Mario, gdy ci przybyli do ich bazy. Zostali jednak pokonani. Maszyna Eggmanna została zniszczona, a Phantasmal Fog wróciła do urny i została zamknięta na dobre. Eggman i Bowser narzekali następnie, że wszystko przez to że zapomniano dać im zaproszenia. Tails i Toad wyjaśnili jednak nieporozumienie, ustalając że Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games Doktor Eggman powraca jako jedna z grywalnych postaci w grze Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games. Jego typem umiejętności jest zwinność. W trybie Legends Showdown Tails należy do drużyny piątej, razem z Metal Soniciem, Bowserem i Bowserem Jr. Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Doktor Eggman powraca jako jedna z grywalnych postaci w grze Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games. W wersji na Nintendo 3DS Doktor Eggman jest dostępny tylko w biegu z przeszkodami na 110 metrów i jeździectwie. W trybie Road to Rio Eggman i Bowser ponownie połączyli siły, tym razem kradnąc medale olimpijskie i wrabiając w przestępstwo siłownie Sonica oraz Mario. Zostali jednak ostatecznie powstrzymani przez Sonica i Mario, którym pomogło Mii. Doktor Eggman pojawia się także jako grywalna postać w wersji arkadowej. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 Seria Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Brawl [[Plik:SSBB Trophy 05.png|thumb|Trofeum Eggmana w Super Smash Bros. Brawl]] Eggman pojawia się jako trofeum do odblokowania w Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Oprócz tego w grze pojawia się jego naklejka, zwiększająca opór przed wystrzeleniem o 39 punktów. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U [[Plik:Smash 4 Wii U Trophy 06.png|thumb|Trofeum Eggmana w Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U]] Eggman pojawia się w obu wersjach gry jako trofeum do odblokowania. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate W grze Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Doktor Eggman pojawia się jako legendarny duch, którego można pozyskać w trakcie rozgrywki aby zyskać ulepszony elektryczny atak. Seria Sega Superstars Sega Superstars Tennis Doktor Eggman jest jedną z grywalnych postaci. Gra w tenis z innymi postaciami Segi. Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing Doktor Eggman jest jedną z grywalnych postaci. Dostępny jest od początku. Jego pojazdem jest Egg Monster - Egg Mobile o wyglądzie monster trucka. Eggman posiada maksymalną szybkość i turbo-boost, ale słabo radzi sobie na zakrętach i ma niskie przyspieszenie. Specjalny atak polega na transformacji w latający Egg Mobile i strzelanie we wrogów rakietami. Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Doktor Eggman powraca jako jedna z grywalnych postaci. Aby go odblokować należy ukończyć kampanię Super Star Showdown, lub ukończyć wszystkie 10 turniejów Grand Prix. Pojazdem Eggmana jest przerobiony Egg Monster, przypominający Egg Mobile na gąsienicach. Eggman posiada wysoką szybkość i sterowność, średni turbo-boost i niskie przyspieszenie. Specjalny atak jest prawie taki sam jak w poprzedniej grze i polega na strzelaniu we wrogów rakietami. Sonic Dash Doktor Eggman pojawia się jako jeden z bossów. Naukowiec pilotuje swój Egg Mobile wyposażony w działa rakietowe. Pierwsza faza walki polega na unikaniu pocisków wystrzeliwanych przez doktora. W drugiej fazie Eggman zrzuca na trasę bomby w różnych ustawieniach, które należy omijać. Ostatni etap polega na zniszczeniu bossa. Na ekranie ukażą się dwa celowniki i kiedy zejdą się w jedno miejsce, należy je dotknąć i postać wykona wtedy atak. Po otrzymaniu trzech ciosów Eggman zostanie pokonany a gracz otrzyma dodatkowe punkty. Jedno niecelne trafienie oznacza ucieczkę doktora i brak bonusu. Seria Sonic Runners Sonic Runners Doktor Eggman jest głównym antagonistą w grze Sonic Runners. Podobnie jak w Sonic Dash jest bossem. Doktor pilotuje swój Egg Mobile wyładowany pierścieniami i stara się uciekać przed graczem. Na trasie gracza rozstawia różne bomby oraz piły tarczowe, aby utrudnić rozgrywkę. Zadanie Eggmanowi ciosu pozwala zdobyć pierścienie. Kiedy czas na walkę z bossem dobiegnie końca, Eggman zrzuci bombę dymną i zniknie, a postać przyspieszy swój bieg. Eggman pojawia się także jako boss. Pilotuje trzy uzbrojone Eggmobile: Iron Ball Eggmobile, Missile Eggmobile i Saw Arm Eggmobile. Doktor Eggman i jego roboty: Orbot, Cubot i Metal Sonic są głównymi złoczyńcami w wydarzeniach z gry. Przez większość czasu walczą z Soniciem, Tailsem i Knucklesem. W ostatnim epizodzie Eggman zbudował promień kontroli umysłu i zasilił go mocą Szmaragdów Chaosu. Pozbawione swojej mocy szmaragdy zebrał Sonic. Eggman próbował następnie trafić jeża promieniem kontroli umysłu. Jednak Sonic zasłonił się szmaragdami i to w nie trafił promień, przywracając im moc. Następnie Sonic zmienił się w Super Sonica i ostatecznie pokonał Eggmana. W trakcie wydarzenia Windy Hill in Spring Event ''zwierzątka organizowały wielkanocny konkurs na zbieranie jajek. Eggman rozkazał Orbotowi i Cubotowi rozmieścić fałszywe jajka, które wytwarzały dla niego porwane zwierzątka. Po tym jak Metal Sonic został pokonany przez Sonica i jego przyjaciół Eggman kazał Orbotowi i Cubotowi stanąć do walki. Jednak roboty nie chciał wykonywać tego rozkazu i nieprzygotowany Eggman został pokonany. W trakcie wydarzenia ''Puyopuyo!! Quest Collaboration Event ''Doktor Eggman wykorzystał Puyo Coin do połączenia świata Sonica ze światem Puyopuyo. Doktor porwał i uwięził Satana, ale ten został potem uwolniony przez Team Sonic i zemścił się na doktorze. Po pokonaniu Eggmana Puyo Puyo wróciły do swojego świata. W trakcie wydarzenia ''Happy Birthday Sonic! Doktor Eggman opracował zabójcze drony Death Egg i za ich pomocą zniszczył przyjęcie urodzinowe Sonica, porywając wszystkich jego przyjaciół. Ostatecznie wszyscy przyjaciele jeża uciekli, a Team Sonic pokonali Eggmana i wrócili na przyjęcie. W trakcie wydarzenia Desert Ruins Event ''Doktor Eggman przywołał część świata Arabskich Nocy i uwolnił Erazor Djinna. Jednak Erazor musiał się rozdzielić na kilka mniejszych fragmentów, po tym jak został uwolniony. Korzystając z okazji Eggman zajął miejsce Króla Shahryara i objął tron Arabskich Nocy. Eggman planował stworzyć super-dżina, który podbiłby świat, ale Sonic i jego przyjaciele obrócili strategię doktora przeciwko niemu samemu. Po pokonaniu Eggmana Król Shahryar wrócił na tron. W trakcie wydarzenia ''Tropical Coast Event ''Eggman porwał Mother Wisp i zaczął zmieniać ją w Dark Mother Wisp. Kiedy doktor poszukiwał pereł na tropikalnej plaży został zauważony przez Team Sonic i Team Rose. Po drodze do bohaterów dołączyły Wispy i udało się pokonać Eggmana, ale nie zatrzymano transformacji Mother Wisp. Ostatecznie Dark Mother Wisp została uspokojona przez Wispy. W trakcie wydarzenia ''Halloween Event ''Eggman, Orbot i Cubot opracowali cukierki piorące mózg. Za ich pomocą przejęli kontrolę nad kilkoma zwierzątkami. Eggman udał się potem do King Boom Boo i wyprał mu mózg, planując wykorzystać jego i całą armię duchów do pokonania Sonica. Ostatecznie król duchów wrócił do siebie, po tym jak E-123 Omega zneutralizował działanie cukierków Eggmana swoją latarką. Doktor zaczął następnie uciekać przed ścigającym go King Boom Boo. ''Sonic Runners Adventure W Sonic Runners Adventure Doktor Eggman jest głównym antagonistą, a także bossem. Gracz walczy z nim czterokrotnie, pod koniec każdego z rozdziałów. Eggman pilotuje swój Egg Mobile, znany jako Iron Ball Eggmobile. W trakcie wydarzeń z gry Doktor Eggman odkrył tajemnicze źródło energii w Sky Sanctuary. Postanowił wykorzystać je do zasilenia swojego promienia kontroli umysłu. Aby uczynić broń jeszcze potężniejszą, doktor zbudował Ekstraktor w Lava Mountain w celu pozyskania dodatkowej energii. Następnie przybył do Green Hill, gdzie przejął kontrolę nad umysłem Tailsa i zmusił do wybudowania generatora badników. Eggman zbudował swoją armię robotów, ale niedługo potem zjawił się Sonic, który uwolnił Tailsa i pokonał doktora. Eggman uciekł przez portal do Desert Ruins, gdzie z kolei Tails zniszczył jego bazę i pokonał go. Eggman uciekł do Lava Mountain, gdzie Knuckles zatrzymał Ekstraktor i po raz kolejny pokonał doktora. Eggman nie dał jednak za wygraną i wycofał się do Sky Sanctuary, gdzie wykorzystał promień kontroli umysłu na Sonicu. Tails i Knuckles zatrzymali jednak urządzenie, a oswobodzony Sonic na dobre pokonał doktora. Eggman uciekł, obiecując bohaterom zemstę. LEGO Dimenions Doktor Eggman jest jedną z niegrywalnych postaci w LEGO Dimensions. Można go spotkać w Chemical Plant Zone. Misja Eggmana polega na znalezieniu wszystkich chili-dogów na świecie. Doktor zapewnia, że nie planuje ich wykorzystać do zwabienia Sonica, a do wykarmienia sierot. Wykonanie misji nagradza gracza złotym klockiem. Poza tym doktor pojawia się trzykrotnie jako boss: po raz pierwszy w Emerald Coast (pilotuje Egg Mobile strzelający rakietami), potem Marble Zone (gdzie pilotuje Egg Mobile strzelającymi wiązkami ognia) i na końcu w Death Egg, gdzie pilotuje Death Egg Robota. W trakcie wydarzeń z gry Doktor Eggman porwał przyjaciół Sonica i zabrał im Szmaragdy Chaosu. Planował wykorzystać ich moc do zasilenia swojego nowego urządzenia do otwierania portali do innych wymiarów. Kiedy Eggman chwalił się swoim planem Sonic uwolnił przyjaciół. Wówczas urządzenie Eggmana zostało uszkodzone i otworzyło kilka portali. Eggman został zassany do jednego z nich i znalazł się na Emerald Coast, gdzie stoczył walkę z Soniciem. Później przeszedł przez portal do Death Egg. Wysłał do walki z niebieskim jeżem trzy jego mechaniczne kopie: Robo Sonica, Mecha Sonica i Metal Sonica. Szczątki zniszczonego Metal Sonica uderzyły w panel sterujący urządzenia i otworzyły się kolejne portale. Eggman uciekł przez jeden z nich, ale w tunelu czasoprzestrzennym został złapany przez Sonica. Niebieski jeż zabrał mu urządzenie i wrzucił doktora do innego portalu. Eggman skonfrontował Sonica w Marble Zone, ale również poniósł porażkę. Doktor odbudował Death Egg i zwabił tam Sonica i Tailsa. Będąc za steram Death Egg Robota próbował pokonać niebieskiego jeża, ale musiał się wycofać kiedy stację zaatakował Chaos. Eggman uciekł z ostatnim Szmaragdem Chaosu i nie chciał go oddać Sonicowi. Ostatecznie zabrała mu go Amy, która uwolniła się ze swojej celi. Po tym jak Sonic otrzymał ostatni szmaragd zmienił się w Super Sonica i pokonał Chaosa. Death Egg zaczeło się walić, więc Eggman uciekł z niego. Doktor wleciał do portalu, do którego wpadła Amy, a Sonic i Tails polecieli za nim. Sonic Mania Plus W Sonic Mania Plus Doktor Eggman porwał Mighty'ego i Ray'a, zamykając ich w kapsule, którą umieścił na Angel Island. Jednym z porwanych bohaterów była przebrana Heavy Magician. Później Eggman ponownie próbował wykorzystać moc Phantom Ruby w Titanic Monarch Zone. W złym zakończeniu Eggman wymyka się, po tym jak jego Phantom Egg zostaje zniszczony. W dobrym zakończeniu Eggman próbuje uciec w swoim transportowcu przed pożerającym bazę portalem, wytworzonym przez Phantom Ruby. Zostaje jednak potrącony przez Super Sonica i jego przyjaciół i wrzucony do portalu. W innych mediach Komiksy Sonic the Comic W serii komiksów o niebieskim jeżu, Doktor Eggman znany był na początku jako naukowiec o imieniu Ovi Kintobor, przyjaźniący się z jeżem Soniciem, ale w wyniku wypadku w laboratorium, połączył się ze zgniłym jajem i Szmaragdem Chaosu, stając się złym doktorem Ivo Robotnikiem. Wysłał Sonica sześć miesięcy w przyszłość, dzięki czemu udało mu się podbić planetę Mobius. Niebieski jeż i jego przyjaciele utworzyli grupę znaną jako Freedom Fighters, której celem było obalenie Robotnika, co uszkodziło psychikę doktora. Archie Comics W serii komiksów o Sonicu, publikowanej przez Archie Comics, Doktor Robotnik jest bezdusznym, diabolicznym tyranem, któremu udało się podbić większą część planety Mobius. W przeszłości był dobrym człowiekiem, dopóki nie zaczął marzyć o potędze. Jego plany został jednak pokrzyżowane przez Freedom Fighters, organizację prowadzoną przez jeża Sonica i Sally Acorn. Podczas operacji EndGame, oryginalny Robotnik został zniszczony, a władzę nad jego imperium przejął robot, który przybrał imię Doktor Eggman. IDW Publishing Doktor Eggman jest głównym antagonistą w komiksach publikowanych przez IDW Publishing. Jego historia jest taka sama jak w grach, do momentu zakończenia wydarzeń z Sonic Forces. Po przegranej wojnie z Resistance, Doktor Eggman przepadł bez wieści, pozostawiając swoją armię Badników. Doktor zaszył się w ukryciu, aby przygotować swój nowy plan. Animacje Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Doktor Robotnik pojawia się w serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog jako główny antagonista. Otrzymał wygląd znacznie różniący się od jego odpowiedników w grach i komiksach. Celem Robotnika jest podbój planety Mobius i wyeliminowanie Sonica. W jego planach pomagają mu dwa roboty: Scratch i Grounder. Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) W serialu telewizyjnym Sonic the Hedeghog, Doktor Robotnik jest bezdusznym, diabolicznym tyranem, któremu udało się podbić większą część planety Mobius. W przeszłości był dobrym człowiekiem, dopóki nie zaczął marzyć o potędze. Jego plany zostały jednak pokrzyżowane przez Freedom Fighters, organizację prowadzoną przez jeża Sonica i Sally Acorn. Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie W filmie o niebieskim jeżu, Doktor Robotnik zamierza podbić świat i pokonać swojego arcy-wroga: Sonica. Buduje w tym celu Badnika na wzór niebieskiego jeża: Metal Sonica i wykorzystuje do swoich celów. Sonic Underground W serialu Sonic Underground, Doktor Robotnik podbija planetę Mobius i zostaje tam tyranicznym władcą. Jego celem jest odnalezienie trzech jeży, dzieci królowej Aleeny. W jego planach pomagają mu Sleet i Dingo. Sonic X Doktor Eggman jest głównym antagonistą w serii komiksów i w dwóch pierwszych sezonach serialu anime Sonic X. W trzecim sezonie dużą część jego roli zastępują Metarexy. W jego planach pomagają mu roboty: Bocoe i Decoe, a także posłaniec Bokkun. Eggman jest urodzonym na Ziemi naukowcem, który z nieznanych przyczyn znalazł się w alternatywnym wymiarze, w świecie Sonica. Po wywołaniu Kontroli Chaosu w świecie niebieskiego jeża, znalazł się na Ziemi w świecie ludzi. Jako główny antagonista, zamierza wybudować swoje imperium Eggmana w nowym świecie, lecz Sonic i jego przyjaciele zawsze udaremniają jego plany. Pod koniec drugiego sezonu Eggman powraca do świata Sonica, gdzie kontynuuje swoje plany. W trzecim sezonie również jest wrogiem niebieskiego jeża, a także początkowo Metarexów, z którymi zawiązuje jednak sojusz. Pod koniec sezonu zdradza Metarexy i pomaga Sonicowi je powstrzymać. Sonic Boom W serii Sonic Boom, Doktor Eggman jest szalonym naukowcem, chcącym przejąć władzę nad światem, zaczynając od podboju Bygone Island. Do swoich niecnych celów wykorzystuje produkowane masowo roboty. Posiada dwóch pomocników: Orbota i Cubota. Jego plany są zawsze udaremniane przez jeża Sonica i jego przyjaciół. Role gościnne Doktor Eggman pojawił się również w filmie Ralph Demolka, razem z Soniciem. Należy do stowarzyszenia Bad-Anon, czyli organizacji zrzeszającej złoczyńców z gier. Eggman pojawia się w kilku ujęciach filmu. Kategoria:Wystąpienia